This invention relates to enhanced propertied pesticides which can be used as fungicides, herbicides, insecticides, rodenticides or biocides, compositions comprising enhanced propertied pesticides, and the method of use of enhanced propertied pesticides and their compositions. Although there are innumerable pesticides available for use, there is a continuing need for compounds which offer additional advantages to the end user.
Traditional pesticides may possess one or more deficiencies for the end user application. For instance, the pesticide may be slow acting and/or may have a limited spectrum of activity and/or may not possess a sufficiency of rain-fastness in the field to have a good residual activity. In order to be effective against the targeted pest, many pesticides must be applied in an undesirably high use rate from an environmental perspective. This can cause crop damage, especially with herbicides, because of lower than desired selectivity. Frequently the targeted pest builds up a resistance to the applied pesticide and requires larger amounts of it in order to be controlled. Many traditional tank mixes of pesticides cannot be accomplished because of their mutual incompatibility. Additionally, separately applied pesticide combinations arrive at the target pest at different rates, thus muting some of their mutual effectiveness. Some pesticides have adverse water solubilities for their intended application. Many pesticides are of the contact variety and hence possess no systemicity to completely protect the desired crop from the unwanted pest.
The compounds of the present invention overcome various deficiencies of traditional pesticides because they are substituted with a moiety comprising a substituent which enhances or changes the properties of the pesticidal compound. This substituent can be tailored in order to increase the rate of desired pesticidal action, to increase residual control against the pest, to decrease the overall use rate of the pesticide, increase the selectivity of the pesticide, change the water solubility of the pesticide, and increase the systemicity of the pesticide. Furthermore, the substituent on the pesticide may optionally comprise a pesticidal compound which may be the same as or different from the pesticidal compound on which the substituent occurs. This allows a combination of pesticides to be applied simultaneously as a single compound to the target pest or its locus. The application of such a compound provides many advantages such as a greater spectrum of activity against various pests, an attenuation of the build up of pest resistance since the pest is being controlled with two different modes of action, and the ability to combine two pesticidal compounds which would otherwise be incompatible with one another in a tank mix.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,916,230, 5,401,868, WO 99/61017 and WO 98/43970 all describe certain pharmaceutical compounds which are substituted with some of the moieties which are employed in the present invention. However, the use of these moieties to alter the properties of pesticides is neither disclosed nor suggested. JP 1275565 A2 and WO 9636613 A1 both disclose certain herbicidal compounds, some of which are substituted with some of the moieties which are employed in the present invention. However, the use of these moieties to alter the properties of herbicides and other pesticides is neither disclosed nor suggested.
In a first aspect of this invention, it has now been found that certain pesticidal compounds can be substituted with a moiety, said moiety comprising a substituent which enhances or changes the properties of the pesticidal compound.
The term xe2x80x9cpesticidal compoundxe2x80x9d means any substance intended for preventing, destroying, repelling, or mitigating any insects, rodents, nematodes, fungi, or weeds, or any other forms of life declared to be pests; and any substance intended for use as a plant regulator, defoliant, or dessiccant. Therefore, xe2x80x9cpesticidal compoundsxe2x80x9d include classes of compounds comprising fungicides, herbicides, insecticides, acaricides, nematicides, insect pheromones, rodenticides, biocides and microbicides.
The term xe2x80x9cfungicidexe2x80x9d means any agent which destroys fungi and/or inhibits their growth and is generally used on farm crops, preferably as a protective treatment rather than a curative treatment, by application to the surface of the plant in water suspensions or dusts before attack of a fungus. The term xe2x80x9cherbicidexe2x80x9d means any agent which destroys and/or inhibits the growth of undesirable plants and can be used in a preplanting, preemergence, postemergence or sterilant application. The term xe2x80x9cinsecticidexe2x80x9d means any agent used primarily for the control of insects by preventing, destroying, repeling or mitigating any insects which may be present in any environment whatsoever. The term xe2x80x9cacaricidexe2x80x9d means any agent used primarily in the control of plant-feeding mites, especially spider mites. The term xe2x80x9cnematicidexe2x80x9d means any agent used primarily for the control of root-infesting nematodes on crop plants. The term xe2x80x9cinsect pheromonexe2x80x9d means any agent used primarily for the control of behavioral responses of insects. The term xe2x80x9crodenticidexe2x80x9d means any agent used primarily for the control of rodents, such as rats, mice, etc., and related animals such as rabbits. The term xe2x80x9cbiocidexe2x80x9d means any agent used primarily to protect inanimate materials or industrial processes from biodeterioration by microorganisms and includes classes of compounds comprising microbicides, preservatives, disinfectants and antiseptics. The term xe2x80x9cmicrobicidexe2x80x9d includes compounds that are bactericides, fungicides, algicides, molluscicides and slimicides.
The fungicidal compounds which are suitable for use in this invention are those compounds which can be substituted with a moiety, said moiety comprising a substituent which enhances or changes the properties of the fungicidal compound, said fungicidal compounds said fungicidal compounds including, but not being limited to fenpropidin, triforine, piperalin, spiroxamine, cymoxanil, milneb, dazomat, dodine, dodicin, guazatine, iminoctadine, iminoctadine-tris, prothiocarb, flusulfamide, pyracarbolid, thifluzamide, ethoxabam, zarilamid, furametpyr, trichlamide, dicloran, bithionol, chloraniformethan, dichlorophen, benodanil, flutolanil, fenhexamid, mebenil, mepronil, tecloftalam, benomyl, carbendazim, chlorfenazole, cypendazole, debacarb, fuberidazole, thiabendazole, mecarbinzid, rabenzazole, diethofencarb, iprovalicarb, propamocarb, thiophanate, thiophanate-methyl, furophanate, azaconazole, bromuconazole, difenoconazole, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, fenbuconazole, fluotrimazole, fluquinconazole, flusilazole, furconazole, furconazole-cis, imibenconazole, myclobutanil, oxpoconazole, penconazole, propiconazole, quinconazole, sipconazole, tetraconazole, triadimefon, bitertanol, cyproconazole, diclobutrazole, diniconazole, flutriafol, hexaconazole, ipconazole, metconazole, tebuconazole, triadimenol, triticonazole, uniconazole, clotrimazole, fenapanil, imazalil, pefurazoate, prochloraz, triazoxide, triflumizole, fenamidone, glyodin, iprodione, azithiram, carbamorph, amobam, ferbam, mancozeb, maneb, metam, metiram, nabam, propineb, zineb, ziram, tecoram, cyclafuramid, fenfuram, methfuroxam, furcarbanil, aldimorph, dodemorph, fenpropimorph, tridemorph, fosetyl, fosetyl-aluminum, triamiphos, carboxin, oxycarboxin, drazoxolon, famoxadone, hymexazol, pencycuron, pyrifenox, pyroxychlor, pyroxyfur, fluazinam, bupirimate, cyprodinil, diflumetorim, dimethirimol, ethirimol, fenarimol, ferimzone, mepanipyrim, nuarimol, pyrimethanil, triarimol, quinoxyfen, 8-hydroxyquinoline sulfate, ethoxyquin, halacrinate, quinacetol, benquinox, metominostrobin, SSF-129, 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, 2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, metsulfovax, methasulfocarb, anilazine, zoxamide, carpropamid, diclocymet, diclomezine, fenpiclonil, fludioxonil, silthiofam and AC382042. Preferred fungicides include, but are not limited to, fenpropidin, spiroxamine, cymoxanil, dodine, flusulfamide, thifluzamide, ethoxabam, zarilamid, furametpyr, dicloran, flutolanil, fenhexamid, benomyl, carbendazim, fuberidazole, thiabendazole, diethofencarb, propamocarb, thiophanate-methyl, iprovalicarb, epoxiconazole, flusilazole, propiconazole, penconazole, tebuconazole, cyproconazole, hexaconazole, triadimenol, fenbuconazole, myclobutanil, mancozeb, maneb, propineb, methfuroxam, fenamidone, iprodione, fenpropimorph, fosetyl, fosetyl-aluminum, carboxin, oxycarboxin, famoxadone, pencycuron, fluazinam, cyprodinil, fenarimol, ferimzone, pyrimethanil, quinoxyfen, 8-hydroxyquinoline sulfate, metominostrobin, SSF-129, 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, 2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, metsulfovax, zoxamide, capropamid, diclocymet, methasulfocarb, fenpiclonil and fludioxonil.
The herbicidal compounds which are suitable for use in this invention are those compounds which can be substituted with a moiety, said moiety comprising a substituent which enhances or changes the properties of the herbicidal compound, said herbicidal compounds including, but not being limited to, pronamide, diflufenican, flumetsulam, propanil, clopyralid, asulam, chlorpropham, desmedipham, phenmedipham, sulcotrione, sethoxydim, trialkoxydim, trifluralin, hexazinone, pendimethalin, dinoseb, acifluorfen, aclonifen, fomesafen, imazaquin, imazethapyr, isoxaben, glyphosate, glyphosate-isopropylammonium, glyphosate-trimethylsulfonium, glufosinate, glufosinate-ammonium, 2,4-D, 2,4-DB, MCPA, fenoprop, fenoxaprop, fluazifop, haloxyfop, chloridazon, triclopyr, atrazine, terbuthylazine, terbumeton, ametryn, metribuzin, amitrole, bentazon, bromacil, chlorotoluron, diuron, fluometuron, isoproturon, linuron, chlorimuron-ethyl, chlorsulfuron, metsulfuron-methyl, nicosulfuron, bentazone, pyrazosulfuron ethyl, rimsufuron, thifensulfuron methyl, tribenuron methyl, bromoxynil, dicamba, metamitron, fluroxypyr-meptyl, clethodim, picloram, fomesafen and phenmedipham. Preferred herbicides include bromoxynil, 2,4-D, glyphosate, glyphosate-isopropylammonium, glyphosate-trimethylsulfonium, glufosinate, triclopyr, clopyralid, pronamide, diflufenican, flumetsulam, propanil, clopyralid, desmedipham, phenmedipham, sulcotrione, sethoxydim, trialkoxydim, trifluralin, hexazinone, pendimethalin, acifluorfen imazaquin, imazethapyr, fenoxaprop, fluazifop, atrazine, terbuthylazine, ametryn, metribuzin, amitrole, bentazon, bromacil, chlorotoluron, diuron, fluometuron, isoproturon, trifluralin, hexazinone, pendimethalin, chlorsulfuron, nicosulfuron, bentazone and rimsufuron.
The insecticidal compounds which are suitable for use in this invention are those compounds which can be substituted with a moiety, said moiety comprising a substituent which enhances or changes the properties of the insecticidal compound, said insecticidal compounds including, but not being limited to, chlorfluazuron, diflubenzuron, flucycloxuron, flufenoxuron, hexaflumuron, lufenuron, teflubenzuron, triflumuron, novaluron, aldicarb, bendiocarb, BPMC, carbaryl, carbofuran, cartap, ethiofencarb, fenoxycarb, formetanate, isoprocarb, methiocarb, methomyl, oxamyl, phosphocarb, promecarb, propoxur, tolfenpyrad, xylyl methylcarbamate, xylylcarb, abamectin, enamectin benzoate, milbemectin, acephate, dimethoate, fenamiphos, isofenphos, methamidophos, monocrotophos, omethoate, vamidothion, clothianidin, NTN-32692, imidacloprid, nidinotefuran, nitenpyram, oxamyl, chromafenozide, halofenozide, methoxyfenozide, tebufenozide, fluazuron, cyromazine, diafenthiuron, dicofol, fipronil, hexythiazox, pymetrozine, pyrimidifen, tebufenpyrad, carbofuran and fluvalinate. Preferred insecticides include, but are not limited to, abamectin, acephate, carbaryl, chlorfluazuron, chromafenozide, diflubenzuron, dimethoate, fipronil, fluvalinate, halofenozide, imidacloprid, methoxyfenozide and tebufenozide.
The acaricidal compounds which are suitable for use in this invention are those compounds which can be substituted with a moiety, said moiety comprising a substituent which enhances or changes the properties of the acaricidal compound, said acaricidal compounds including, but not being limited to, abamectin, aldicarb, bifenazate, bromopropylate, chlorobenzilate, chloropropylate, diafenthiuron, dicofol, dimethoate, fenothiocarb, fluazuron, flucycloxuron, flufenoxuron, fluvalinate, formetanate, hexythiazox, lufenuron, methamidophos, methiocarb, methomyl, milbemectin, monocrotophos, omethoate, oxamyl, pyrimidifen, tebufenpyrad, tolfenpyrad and vamidothion. Preferred miticides include, but are not limited to, bifenazate, dicofol, fluazuron and pyrimidifen.
The nematicidal compounds which are suitable for use in this invention are those compounds which can be substituted with a moiety, said moiety comprising a substituent which enhances or changes the properties of the nematicidal compound, said nematicidal compounds including, but not being limited to, aldicarb, fenamiphos, oxamyl and phosphocarb.
The insect pheromone compounds which are suitable for use in this invention are those compounds which can be substituted with a moiety, said moiety comprising a substituent which enhances or changes the properties of the insect pheromone compound, said pheromone compounds including, but not being limited to, (E,E)-8,10-dodecadienol, dodecane-1-ol, (E)-11-tetradecen-1-ol, (Z)-9-tetradecen-1-ol, (Z)-11-hexadecene-1-ol.
The rodenticidal compounds which are suitable for use in this invention are those compounds which can be substituted with a moiety, said moiety comprising a substituent which enhances or changes the properties of the rodenticidal compound, said rodenticidal compounds including, but not being limited to, difenacoum, brodifacoum, bromadiolone, coumatetrayl and warfarin. Preferred rodenticides include, but are not limited to, bromadiolone and warfarin.
The biocidal and microbicidal compounds which are suitable for use in this invention are those compounds which can be substituted with a moiety, said moiety comprising a substituent which enhances or changes the properties of the biocidal or microbicidal compound, said biocidal and microbicidal compounds including, but not being limited to, bronopol, 2-bromo-2-nitropropan-1-ol, 4,4-dimethyl-1,3-oxazolidine, 1-aza-3,7-dioxa-5-methylol-(3,3,0)-bicyclooctane, N-hydroxymethylchloroacetamide, 1-monomethylol-5,5-dimethylhydantoin, 1,3-dimethylol-5,5-dimethylhydantoin, 4-chloro-3,5-dimethylphenol, bis-(2-hydroxy-5-chlorophenyl)sulfide, dichlorophene, 2,4,4xe2x80x2-trichloro-2xe2x80x2-hydroxydiphenyl ether, 2-chloroacetamide, 2-bromoacetamide, 2-iodoacetamide, 2,2-dibromo-2-cyanoacetamide, benzisothiazolone, 4-isothiazolin-3-one, 5-chloro-4-isothiazolin-3-one, 4,5-dichloro-4-isothiazolin-3-one, 3-iodopropargyl-N-butylcarbamate, dodecylamine, parabens (esters of p-hydroxybenzoic acid), chlorhexidene (1,6-di(4-chlorophenyl-diguanide)hexane), 4,4xe2x80x2-dichloro-2-hydroxydiphenyl ether, salicylic acid and pyrithiones (2-mercapto derivatives of pyridine-N-oxides). Preferred biocidal and microbicidal compounds include, but are not limited to, 2-bromo-2-nitropropan-1-ol, 4,4-dimethyl-1,3-oxazolidine, 1,3-dimethylol-5,5-dimethylhydantoin, 4-chloro-3,5-dimethylphenol, salicylic acid and pyrithiones.
In a second aspect of this invention, it has been found that certain pesticidal compounds can be substituted with a moiety, said moiety comprising a substituent which comprises a second pesticidal component which may be the same as or different from the first pesticidal compound. In other words, some of the compounds of this invention may comprise two pesticidal components which can be different from one another. The components of the pesticidal compounds of this second aspect of this invention may be selected from the compounds listed hereinbefore for fungicides, herbicides, insecticides, acaricides, rodenticides, biocides and microbicides. When two pesticidal components are part of the pesticidal compounds of this invention, they may be independently selected from the various pesticidal classes noted above. For example, two insecticidal components may be selected in order to broaden the spectrum of activity against insects or to prevent resistance to one or the other insecticidal components. In another example, a fungicidal component and an insecticidal component may be selected in order to simultaneously prevent foliar damage by fungus and insects. In still another example, an insecticidal component and a herbicidal component may be selected in order to simultaneously enhance the locus of the desired growing plant by attenuating undesired insect species and undesired vegetation. The various combinations of pesticidal components which comprise the pesticidal compounds of this invention are advantageously selected by one skilled in the art using criteria such as rate of application, timing of application and the pest for which eradication is desired
In both the first and second aspects of this invention, the pesticidal compounds are meant to encompass the pesticidally acceptable salts, isomers and enantiomers thereof.
Another aspect of this invention relates to pesticidal compositions comprising a pesticidal compound of this invention and an pesticidally acceptable carrier. Preferably, the composition contains from about 0.1% to about 99% by weight of said compound.
Still another aspect of this invention relates to a method of controlling a pest comprising applying a pesticidally effective amount of a compound or a composition comprising a compound of this invention and a pesticidally acceptable carrier to the pest, to the locus of the pest or to the growth medium of said pest.
More specifically, this invention relates to a pesticidal compound of formula (I) 
wherein
A is 
G10, G11 and G20 are each independently an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom,
G21 is an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or NR3,
X1 is an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a nitrogen atom attached to Z1,
X2 is an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a nitrogen atom or a carbon atom attached to Z2,
m, q and t are each independently 0 or 1,
n is 1 or 2,
Z1(X1)m is a pesticidal moiety when m is 1 wherein Z1(X1)mxe2x80x94H represents the pesticide,
Z2(X2)q(C(xe2x95x90G20)G21)t is a pesticidal moiety when q is 1 wherein Z2(X2)q(C(xe2x95x90G20)G21)t or Z2(X2)q(C(xe2x95x90G20)G21)txe2x80x94H represents the pesticide,
Z1(X1)m, when m is 0, is a hydrogen atom, halo, alkyl, alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, acetylaminoalkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, acetylaminoalkenyl, haloalkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, carboxycycloalkyl, carboxycycloalkenyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, cycloalkenylalkenyl, cycloalkylalkynyl, cycloalkenylalkynyl, carboxycycloalkylalkyl, carboxycycloalkylalkenyl, carboxycycloalkenylalkyl, carboxycycloalkenylalkenyl, carboxycycloalkylalkynyl, carboxycycloalkenylalkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclylalkenyl, heterocyclylalkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkenyl, alkoxyalkynyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkenyl, alkoxycarbonylalkynyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxyalkenyl, haloalkoxyalkynyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylthioalkenyl, alkylthioalkynyl, haloalkylthioalkyl, haloalkylthioalkenyl, haloalkylthioalkynyl, NR3R4, SO2NR3R4, OR3, S(O)jR3, carboxyalkyl, carboxyalkenyl, carboxyalkynyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, hydroxy, cyano, thiocyanato, alkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, arcycloalkyl, aroxyalkyl, or aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, arcycloalkyl, aroxyalkyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, hydroxy, cyano, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroaryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, hydroxy, cyano, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaralkyl, heteroaralkenyl, heteroaralkynyl, or heteroaralkyl, heteroaralkenyl, heteroaralkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, wherein j is 0, 1 or 2,
Z2(X2)q is a hydrogen atom, alkyl, alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, acetylaminoalkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, acetylaminoalkenyl, haloalkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, carboxycycloalkyl, carboxycycloalkenyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, cycloalkenylalkenyl, cycloalkylalkynyl, cycloalkenylalkynyl, carboxycycloalkylalkyl, carboxycycloalkylalkenyl, carboxycycloalkenylalkyl, carboxycycloalkenylalkenyl, carboxycycloalkylalkynyl, carboxycycloalkenylalkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclylalkenyl, heterocyclylalkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkenyl, alkoxyalkynyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkenyl, alkoxycarbonylalkynyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxyalkenyl, haloalkoxyalkynyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylthioalkenyl, alkylthioalkynyl, haloalkylthioalkyl, haloalkylthioalkenyl, haloalkylthioalkynyl, NR3R4, SO2NR3R4, carboxyalkyl, carboxyalkenyl, carboxyalkynyl, dialkoxyphosphorylalkyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, hydroxy, cyano, thiocyanato, alkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, arcycloalkyl, aroxyalkyl, or aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, arcycloalkyl, aroxyalkyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, hydroxy, cyano, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroaryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, hydroxy, cyano, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaralkyl, heteroaralkenyl, heteroaralkynyl, or heteroaralkyl, heteroaralkenyl, heteroaralkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, when q is 0 and t is 1,
Z2(X2)q halo, NR3R4, {(NR3R4R5)+Mxe2x88x92}, OR3, S(O)jR3 or SO2NR3R4 when both q and t are 0 wherein Mxe2x88x92 is halo, hydroxy, alkoxy or the anion of a carboxylic acid and j is 0, 1 or 2,
R1 and R2 are each independently a hydrogen atom, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkenyl, alkoxyalkynyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylthioalkenyl, alkylthioalkynyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxyalkenyl, carboxyalkynyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkenyl, alkoxycarbonylalkynyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkenylcarbonyl, alkynylcarbonyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, cycloalkylalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkenyl, cycloalkylalkynyl, cycloalkenylalkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclylalkenyl, heterocyclylalkynyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, or aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, or heteroaryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaralkyl, heteroaralkenyl, heteroaralkynyl, or heteroaralkyl, heteroaralkenyl, heteroaralkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, cyano, hydroxy, nitro, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, or R1 and R2 taken together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a 5-7 membered saturated or unsaturated ring, or R1 may be a pesticidal moiety if R2 is a hydrogen atom,
R3, R4 and R5 are each independently a hydrogen atom, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylalkenyl, cycloalkylalkynyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, cycloalkenylalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclylalkenyl, heterocyclylalkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, or alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylalkenyl, cycloalkylalkynyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, cycloalkenylalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclylalkenyl, heterocyclylalkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl substituted with one or more halo, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, or aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkoxy and haloalkoxy, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heteroaralkenyl, heteroaralkynyl, or heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heteroaralkenyl, heteroaralkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkoxy and haloalkoxy, or R3 and R4 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 5- or 6-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring, provided that when both m and q are 0, A is 
and R1 is a pesticidal moiety, or
the pesticidally acceptable salts, isomers and enantiomers thereof.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d includes both branched and straight chain alkyl groups. Typical alkyl groups are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, isooctyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tetradecyl, hexadecyl, octadecyl, eicosyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d refers to fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl group substituted with one or more halo groups, for example chloromethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 3-iodopropyl, trifluoromethyl, perfluoropropyl, 8-chlorononyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a cyclic aliphatic ring structure, optionally substituted with alkyl, hydroxy and halo, such as cyclopropyl, methylcyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, 2-hydroxycyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 4-chlorocyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkylcarbonyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an ester moiety, for example acetoxymethyl, n-butyryloxyethyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylcarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkynylketo functionality, for example propynoyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl group substituted with one or more hydroxy groups, for example hydroxymethyl, 2,3-dihydroxybutyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl group substituted with an alkylsulfonyl moiety, for example mesylmethyl, isopropylsulfonylethyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d refers to a sulfonyl moiety substituted with an alkyl group, for example mesyl, n-propylsulfonyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cacetylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl group substituted with an amide moiety, for example acetylaminomethyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cacetylaminoalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkenyl group substituted with an amide moiety, for example 2-(acetylamino)vinyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d refers to an ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon group, straight or branched chain, having 1 or 2 ethylenic bonds, for example vinyl, allyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, isopropenyl, 2-pentenyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkenyl group substituted with one or more halo groups.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a cyclic aliphatic ring structure, optionally substituted with alkyl, hydroxy and halo, having 1 or 2 ethylenic bonds such as methylcyclopropenyl, trifluoromethylcyclopropenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, 1,4-cyclohexadienyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d refers to an unsaturated hydrocarbon group, straight or branched, having 1 or 2 acetylenic bonds, for example ethynyl, propargyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkynylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkynyl group substituted with one or more halo groups.
The term xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkylketo functionality, for example acetyl, n-butyryl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylcarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkenylketo functionality, for example, propenoyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d refers to phenyl or naphthyl which may be optionally substituted. Typical aryl substituents include, but are not limited to, phenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-bromophenyl, 3-nitrophenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 2-methylphenyl, 3-methyphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 2-methyl-3-methoxyphenyl, 2,4-dibromophenyl, 3,5-difluorophenyl, 3,5-dimethylphenyl, 2,4,6-trichlorophenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, naphthyl, 2-chloronaphthyl, 2,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl and 2-iodo-4-methylphenyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to a substituted or unsubstituted 5 or 6 membered unsaturated ring containing one, two or three heteroatoms, preferably one or two heteroatoms independently selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur or to a bicyclic unsaturated ring system containing up to 10 atoms including one heteroatom selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur. Examples of heteroaryls include, but is not limited to, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridinyl, pyrazinyl, 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, triazolyl, imidazolyl, 2- or 3-thienyl, 2- or 3-furyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, quinolyl and isoquinolyl. The heterocyclic ring may be optionally substituted with up to two substituents.
The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d is used to describe a group wherein the alkyl chain can be branched or straight chain with the aryl portion, as defined hereinbefore, forming a terminal portion of the aralkyl moiety. Examples of aralkyl groups include, but are not limited to, optionally substituted benzyl, phenethyl, phenpropyl and phenbutyl such as 4-chlorobenzyl, 2,4-dibromobenzyl, 2-methylbenzyl, 2-(3-fluorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-methylphenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)ethyl, 2-(2-methoxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-(3-nitrophenyl)ethyl, 2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl, 2-(3,5-dimethoxyphenyl)ethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 3-(3-chlorophenyl)propyl, 3-(2-methylphenyl)propyl, 3-(4-methoxyphenyl)propyl, 3-(4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)propyl, 3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)propyl, 4-phenylbutyl, 4-(4-chlorophenyl)butyl, 4-(2-methylphenyl)butyl, 4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)butyl, 4-(2-methoxphenyl)butyl and 10-phenyldecyl.
The term xe2x80x9carcycloalkylxe2x80x9d is used to describe a group wherein the aryl group is attached to a cycloalkyl group, for example phenylcyclopentyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9caralkenylxe2x80x9d is used to describe a group wherein the alkenyl chain can be branched or straight chain with the aryl portion, as defined hereinbefore, forming a terminal portion of the aralkenyl moiety, for example styryl (2-phenylvinyl), phenpropenyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9caralkynylxe2x80x9d is used to describe a group wherein the alkynyl chain can be branched or straight chain with the aryl portion, as defined hereinbefore, forming a terminal portion of the aralkynyl moiety, for example 3-phenyl-1-propynyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9caroxyxe2x80x9d is used to describe an aryl group attached to a terminal oxygen atom. Typical aroxy groups include phenoxy, 3,4-dichlorophenoxy and the like.
The term xe2x80x9caroxyalkylxe2x80x9d is used to describe a group wherein an alkyl group is substituted with an aroxy group, for example pentafluorophenoxymethyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroaroxyxe2x80x9d is used to describe an heteroaryl group attached to a terminal oxygen atom. Typical heteroaroxy groups include 4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yloxy and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroaralkylxe2x80x9d is used to describe a group wherein the alkyl chain can be branched or straight chain with the heteroaryl portion, as defined hereinbefore, forming a terminal portion of the heteroaralkyl moiety, for example 3-furylmethyl, thenyl, furfuryl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroaralkenylxe2x80x9d is used to describe a group wherein the alkenyl chain can be branched or straight chain with the heteroaryl portion, as defined hereinbefore, forming a terminal portion of the heteroaralkenyl moiety, for example 3-(4-pyridyl)-1-propenyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroaralkynylxe2x80x9d is used to describe a group wherein the alkynyl chain can be branched or straight chain with the heteroaryl portion, as defined hereinbefore, forming a terminal portion of the heteroaralkynyl moiety, for example 4-(2-thienyl)-1-butynyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d refers to a substituted or unsubstituted 5 or 6 membered saturated ring containing one, two or three heteroatoms, preferably one or two heteroatoms independently selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur or to a bicyclic ring system containing up to 10 atoms including one heteroatom selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur wherein the ring containing the heteroatom is saturated. Examples of heterocyclyls include, but are not limited to, tetrahydrofuryl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, dioxolanyl, dioxanyl, indolinyl and 5-methyl-6-chromanyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylalkylxe2x80x9d is used to describe a group wherein the alkyl chain can be branched or straight chain with the heterocyclyl portion, as defined hereinabove, forming a terminal portion of the heterocyclylalkyl moiety, for example 3-piperidinylmethyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylalkenylxe2x80x9d is used to describe a group wherein the alkenyl chain can be branched or straight chain with the heterocyclyl portion, as defined hereinbefore, forming a terminal portion of the heterocyclylalkenyl moiety, for example 2-morpholinyl-1-propenyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylalkynylxe2x80x9d is used to describe a group wherein the alkynyl chain can be branched or straight chain with the heterocyclyl portion, as defined hereinbefore, forming a terminal portion of the heterocyclylalkynyl moiety, for example 2-pyrrolidinyl-1-butynyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d includes both branched and straight chain alkyl groups as defined hereinbefore attached to a carboxy (xe2x80x94COOH) group.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkenylxe2x80x9d includes both branched and straight chain alkenyl groups as defined hereinbefore attached to a carboxy group.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkynylxe2x80x9d includes both branched and straight chain alkynyl groups as defined hereinbefore attached to a carboxy group.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxycycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a carboxy group attached to a cyclic aliphatic ring structure as defined hereinbefore.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxycycloalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a carboxy group attached to a cyclic aliphatic ring structure having 1 or 2 ethylenic bonds as defined hereinbefore.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a cycloalkyl group as defined hereinbefore attached to an alkyl group, for example cyclopropylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a cycloalkyl group as defined hereinbefore attached to an alkenyl group, for example cyclohexylvinyl, cycloheptylallyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkynylxe2x80x9d refers to a cycloalkyl group as defined hereinbefore attached to an alkynyl group, for example cyclopropylpropargyl, 4-cyclopentyl-2-butynyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a cycloalkenyl group as defined hereinbefore attached to an alkyl group, for example 2-(cyclopenten-1-yl)ethyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a cycloalkenyl group as defined hereinbefore attached to an alkenyl group, for example 1-(cyclohexen-3-yl)allyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylalkynylxe2x80x9d refers to a cycloalkenyl group as defined hereinbefore attached to an alkynyl group, for example 1-(cyclohexen-3-yl)propargyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxycycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a carboxy group attached to the cycloalkyl ring portion of a cycloalkylalkyl group as defined hereinbefore.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxycycloalkylalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a carboxy group attached to the cycloalkyl ring portion of a cycloalkylalkenyl group as defined hereinbefore.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxycycloalkylalkynylxe2x80x9d refers to a carboxy group attached to the cycloalkyl ring portion of a cycloalkylalkynyl group as defined hereinbefore.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxycycloalkenylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a carboxy group attached to the cycloalkenyl ring portion of a cycloalkenylalkyl group as defined hereinbefore.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxycycloalkenylalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a carboxy group attached to the cycloalkenyl ring portion of a cycloalkenylalkenyl group as defined hereinbefore.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxycycloalkenylalkynylxe2x80x9d refers to a carboxy group attached to the cycloalkenyl ring portion of a cycloalkenylalkynyl group as defined hereinbefore.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d includes both branched and straight chain alkyl groups attached to a terminal oxygen atom. Typical alkoxy groups include methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, tert-butoxy and the like.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to an alkoxy group substituted with one or more halo groups, for example chloromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, perfluoroisobutoxy and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl group substituted with an alkoxy moiety which is in turn substituted with a second alkoxy moiety, for example methoxymethoxymethyl, isopropoxymethoxyethyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d includes both branched and straight chain alkyl groups attached to a terminal sulfur atom, for example methylthio.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylthioxe2x80x9d refers to an alkylthio group substituted with one or more halo groups, for example trifluoromethylthio.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl group substituted with an alkoxy group, for example isopropoxymethyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkenyl group substituted with an alkoxy group, for example 3-methoxyallyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkynylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkynyl group substituted with an alkoxy group, for example 3-methoxypropargyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight chain or branched alkyl substituted with an alkoxycarbonyl, for example ethoxycarbonylmethyl, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)propyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight chain or branched alkenyl as defined hereinbefore substituted with an alkoxycarbonyl, for example 4-(ethoxycarbonyl)-2-butenyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylalkynylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight chain or branched alkynyl as defined hereinbefore substituted with an alkoxycarbonyl, for example 4-(ethoxycarbonyl)-2-butynyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight chain or branched alkyl as defined hereinbefore substituted with a haloalkoxy, for example 2-chloroethoxymethyl, trifluoromethoxymethyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight chain or branched alkenyl as defined hereinbefore substituted with a haloalkoxy, for example 4-(chloromethoxy)-2-butenyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyalkynylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight chain or branched alkynyl as defined hereinbefore substituted with a haloalkoxy, for example 4-(2-fluoroethoxy)-2-butynyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkylthioalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight chain or branched alkyl as defined hereinbefore substituted with an alkylthio group, for example methylthiomethyl, 3-(isobutylthio)heptyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkylthioalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight chain or branched alkenyl as defined hereinbefore substituted with an alkylthio group, for example 4-(methylthio)-2-butenyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkylthioalkynylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight chain or branched alkynyl as defined hereinbefore substituted with an alkylthio group, for example 4-(ethylthio)-2-butynyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylthioalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight chain or branched alkyl as defined hereinbefore substituted with an haloalkylthio group, for example 2-chloroethylthiomethyl, trifluoromethylthiomethyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylthioalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight chain or branched alkenyl as defined hereinbefore substituted with an haloalkylthio group, for example 4-(chloromethylthio)-2-butenyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylthioalkynylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight chain or branched alkynyl as defined hereinbefore substituted with an haloalkylthio group, for example 4-(2-fluoroethylthio)-2-butynyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cdialkoxyphosphorylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to two straight chain or branched alkoxy groups as defined hereinbefore attached to a pentavalent phosphorous atom, containing an oxo substituent, which is in turn attached to an alkyl, for example diethoxyphosphorylmethyl.
The term xe2x80x9coligomerxe2x80x9d refers to a low-molecular weight polymer, whose number average molecular weight is typically less than about 5000 g/mol, and whose degree of polymerization (average number of monomer units per chain) is greater than one and typically equal to or less than about 50.
In a first preferred embodiment of this invention, the pesticidal compound is represented by formula (I) 
wherein
A is 
G10, G11 and G20 are each independently an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom,
G21 is an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or NR3,
X1 is an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a nitrogen atom attached to Z1,
X2 is an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a nitrogen atom or a carbon atom attached to Z2,
m, q and t are each independently 0 or 1,
n is 1 or 2,
Z1(X1)m is a pesticidal moiety when m is 1 wherein Z1(X1)mxe2x80x94H represents the pesticide,
Z2(X2)q(C(xe2x95x90G20)G21)t is a pesticidal moiety when q is 1 wherein Z2(X2)q(C(xe2x95x90G20)G21)t or Z2(X2)q(C(xe2x95x90G20)G21)txe2x80x94H represents the pesticide,
Z1(X1)m, when m is 0, is a hydrogen atom, halo, (C1-C20)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylcarbonyloxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C20)alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy(C1-C20)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, acetylamino(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C20)alkyl, (C2-C20)alkenyl, halo(C2-C20)alkenyl, acetylamino(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C20)alkynyl, halo(C2-C20)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, carboxy(C3-C8)cycloalkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C5)alkoxy(C1-C5)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio (C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, SO2NR3R4, NR3R4, OR3, S(O)jR3, carboxy(C1-C20)alkyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkenyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkynyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl, thiocyanato, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4, and NR3R4, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, arcyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, aroxy(C1-C10)alkyl, or ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, arcyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, aroxy(C1-C10)alkyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, hydroxy, cyano, (C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroaryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy and NR3R4, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl, or heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, wherein j is 0, 1 or 2,
Z2(X2)q is a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylcarbonyloxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C20)alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy(C1-C20)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, acetylamino(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C20)alkyl, (C2-C20)alkenyl, halo(C2-C20)alkenyl, acetylamino(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C20)alkynyl, halo(C2-C20)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, carboxy(C3-C8)cycloalkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C5)alkoxy(C1-C5)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C10-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, SO2NR3R4, NR3R4, carboxy(C1-C20)alkyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkenyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkynyl, di(C1-C10)alkoxyphosphoryl(C1-C10)alkyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl, thiocyanato, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4, and NR3R4, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, arcyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, aroxy(C1-C10)alkyl, or ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, arcyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, aroxy(C1-C10)alkyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, hydroxy, cyano, (C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroaryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy and NR3R4, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl, or heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, when q is 0 and t is 1,
Z2(X2)q is halo, NR3R4, {(NR3R4R5)+Mxe2x88x92}, OR3, S(O)jR3 or SO2NR3R4 when both q and t are 0 wherein Mxe2x88x92 is halo, hydroxy, (C1-C8)alkoxy or the anion of a carboxylic acid and j is 0, 1 or 2,
R1 and R2 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxy, carboxy(C1-C20)alkyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkenyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkenylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkynylcarbonyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, or ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-Cl0)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroaryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy and NR3R4, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, or R1 and R2 taken together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a 5-7 membered saturated or unsaturated ring, or R1 may be a pesticidal moiety if R2 is a hydrogen atom,
R3, R4 and R5 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, or (C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl or (C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more halo, aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl or aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, or R3 and R4 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 5- or 6-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring,
provided that when both m and q are 0, A is 
and R1 is a pesticidal moiety, or
the pesticidally acceptable salts, isomers and enantiomers thereof.
In a more preferred embodiment of this invention, the pesticidal compound is represented by formula (I) 
wherein
A is 
G10, G11 and G20 are each independently an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom,
G21 is an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or NR3,
X1 is an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a nitrogen atom attached to Z1,
m is 1,
q is 0,
t is 0 or 1,
Z1(X1)m is a pesticidal moiety wherein Z1(X1)mxe2x80x94H represents the pesticide selected from the group consisting of cymoxanil, dodine, thifluzamide, flusulfamide, zarilamid, furametpyr, dicloran, flutolanil, fenhexamid, benomyl, carbendazim, fuberidazole, thiabendazole, diethofencarb, propamocarb, thiophante-methyl, iprovalicarb, methfuroxam, fenamidone, iprodione, carboxin, oxycarboxin, famoxadone, pencycuron, fluazinam, cyprodinil, ferimzone, pyrimethanil, metominostrobin, SSF-129, metsulfovax, zoxamide, capropamid, diclocymet, methasulfocarb, fenpiclonil, fludioxonil, 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, 2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, pronamide, diflufenican, flumetsulam, propanil, asulam, chlorpropham, desmedipham, pendimethalin, aclonifen, fomesafen, atrazine, terbuthylazine, terbumeton, ametryn, metribuzin, amitrole, bentazon, bromacil, chlorotoluron, diuron, fluometuron, isoproturon, linuron, chlorsulfuron, nicosulfuron, rimsulfuron, chlorfluazuron, diflubenzuron, flucycloxuron, hexaflumuron, lufenuron, novaluron, teflubenzuron, triflumuron, fluazuron, aldicarb, bendiocarb, BPMC, carbaryl, carbofuran, cartap, ethiofencarb, fenoxycarb, formetanate, isoprocarb, methiocarb, methomyl, oxamyl, phosphocarb, promecarb, propoxur, tolfenpyrad, xylyl methylcarbamate, xylylcarb, clothianidin, imidacloprid, nidinotefuran, nitenpyram, NTN-32692, acephate, dimethoate, fenamiphos, isofenphos, methamidophos, monocrotophos, omethoate, vamidothion, cyromazine, diafenthiuron, fipronil, pymetrozine, pyrimidifen, tebufenpyrad, bifenazate, hexythiazox and fluvalinate when X1 is a nitrogen atom, or
the pesticide selected from the group consisting of fenhexamide, tebuconazole, cyproconazole, hexaconazole, triadimenol, fosetyl, fenarimol, 8-hydroxyquinoline sulfate, sulcotrione, sethoxydim, tralkoxydim, dinoseb, abamectin, enamectin benzoate, milbemectin, dicofol, bromopropylate and chlorobenzilate when X1 is an oxygen atom, or
the pesticide selected from the group consisting of mancozeb and maneb when X1 is a sulfur atom,
Z2(X2)q is a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylcarbonyloxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C20)alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy(C1-C20)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, acetylamino(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C20)alkyl, (C2-C20)alkenyl, halo(C2-C20)alkenyl, acetylamino(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C20)alkynyl, halo(C2-C20)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, carboxy(C3-C8)cycloalkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C5)alkoxy(C1-C5)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, SO2NR3R4, NR3R4, carboxy(C1-C20)alkyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkenyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkynyl, di(C1-C10)alkoxyphosphoryl(C1-C10)alkyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl, thiocyanato, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4, and NR3R4, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, arcyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, aroxy(C1-C10)alkyl, or ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, arcyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, aroxy(C1-C10)alkyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, hydroxy, cyano, (C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroaryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy and NR3R4, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl, or heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, when t is 1,
Z2(X2)q is halo, NR3R4, {(NR3R4R5)+Mxe2x88x92}, OR3, S(O)jR3 or SO2NR3R4 when t is 0 wherein Mxe2x88x92 is halo, hydroxy, (C1-C8)alkoxy or the anion of a carboxylic acid and j is 0, 1 or 2,
R1 and R2 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxy, carboxy(C1-C20)alkyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkenyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkenylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkynylcarbonyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, or aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, or R1 and R2 taken together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a 5-7 membered saturated or unsaturated ring, or R1 may be a pesticidal moiety if R2 is a hydrogen atom,
R3, R4 and R5 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, or (C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl or (C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more halo, aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl or aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, or R3 and R4 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 5- or 6-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring, or
the pesticidally acceptable salts, isomers and enantiomers thereof
In another more preferred embodiment of this invention, the pesticidal compound is represented by formula (I) 
wherein
A is 
G10, G11 and G20 are each independently an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom,
G21 is an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or NR3,
X2 is an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a nitrogen atom attached to Z2,
m is 0,
q is 1,
t is 0,
Z2(X2)q is a pesticidal moiety wherein Z2(X2)qxe2x80x94H or Z2(X2)q represents the pesticide selected from the group consisting of fenpropidin, spiroxamine, propamocarb, epoxiconazole, fluzilazole, propiconazole, penconazole, tebuconazole, fenbuconazole, myclobutanil, fenpropimorph, quinoxyfen, zoxamide, cymoxanil, trifluralin, hexazinone, pronamide, diflufenican, flumetsulam, propanil, asulam, chlorpropham, desmedipham, phenmedipham, pendimethalin, aclonifen, fomesafen, atrazine, terbuthylazine, terbumeton, ametryn, metribuzin, amitrole, bentazon, bromacil, chlorotoluron, diuron, fluometuron, isoproturon, linuron, chlorsulfuron, nicosulfuron, rimsulfuron, chlorfluazuron, diflubenzuron, flucycloxuron, hexaflumuron, lufenuron, novaluron, teflubenzuron, triflumuron, fluazuron, aldicarb, bendiocarb, BPMC, carbaryl, carbofuran, cartap, ethiofencarb, fenoxycarb, formetante, isoprocarb, methiocarb, methomyl, oxamyl, phosphocarb, promecarb, propoxur, tolfenpyrad, xylyl methylcarbamate, xylylcarb, clothianidin, imidacloprid, nidinotefuran, nitenpyram, NTN-32692, acephate, dimethoate, fenamiphos, isofenphos, methamidophos, monocrotophos, omethoate, vamidothion, cyromazine, diafenthiuron, fipronil, pymetrozine, pyrimidifen, tebufenpyrad, bifenazate, hexythiazox and fluvalinate when X2 is a nitrogen atom, or
the pesticide selected from the group consisting of fosetyl, tebuconazole, clopyralid, acifluorfen, imazaquin, imazethapyr, fenoxaprop, fluazifop, haloxyfop, sulcotrione, sethoxydim, tralkoxydim, dinoseb, abamectin, enamectin benzoate, milbemectin, dicofol, bromopropylate and chlorobenzilate when X2 is an oxygen atom, or
the pesticide selected from the group consisting of mancozeb, maneb and propineb when X2 is a sulfur atom,
Z1(X1)m is a hydrogen atom, halo, (C1-C20)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylcarbonyloxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C20)alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy(C1-C20)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, acetylamino(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C20)alkyl, (C2-C20)alkenyl, halo(C2-C20)alkenyl, acetylamino (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C20)alkynyl, halo(C2-C20)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, carboxy(C3-C8)cycloalkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C5)alkoxy(C1-C5)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, SO2NR3R4, NR3R4, OR3, S(O)jR3, carboxy(C1-C20)alkyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkenyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkynyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl, thiocyanato, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4, and NR3R4, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, arcyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, aroxy(C1-C10)alkyl, or ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, arcyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, aroxy(C1-C10)alkyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, hydroxy, cyano, (C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroaryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy and NR3R4, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl, or heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, wherein j is 0, 1 or 2,
R1 and R2 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio (C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxy, carboxy(C1-C20)alkyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkenyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkenylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkynylcarbonyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, or aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, or R1 and R2 taken together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a 5-7 membered saturated or unsaturated ring, or R1 may be a pesticidal moiety if R2 is a hydrogen atom,
R3, R4 and R5 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, or (C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl or (C2-C10)alkynyl, substituted with one or more halo, aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl or aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, or R3 and R4 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 5- or 6-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring, or
the pesticidally acceptable salts, isomers and enantiomers thereof
In still another more preferred embodiment of this invention, the pesticidal compound is represented by formula (I) 
wherein
A is 
G10 and G11 are each independently an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom,
m is 1,
q is 1,
t is 0,
Z1(X1)m and Z2(X2)qxe2x80x94H or Z2(X2)q, respectively, represent the pesticide combinations selected from the group consisting of cymoxanil and myclobutanil, cymoxanil and fenbuconazole, cymoxanil and epoxiconazole, cymoxanil and propiconazole, cymoxanil and tebuconazole, cymoxanil and zoxamide, cymoxanil and mancozeb, cymoxanil and famoxadone, cymoxanil and fenamidone, cymoxanil and propamocarb, cymoxanil and fluazinam, cymoxanil and fosetyl, thifluzamide and ferimzone, thifluzamide and capropamid, thifluzamide and myclobutanil, thifluzamide and fenbuconazole, thifluzamide and epoxiconazole, thifluzamide and tebuconazole, thifluzamide and propiconazole, thifluzamide and fenpiclonil, thifluzamide and fludioxonil, thifluzamide and metominostrobin, thifluzamide and SSF-129, thifluzamide and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, thifluzamide and fluazinam, flutolanil and capropamid, flutolanil and myclobutanil, flutolanil and fenbuconazole, flutolanil and epoxiconazole, flutolanil and propiconazole, flutolanil and tebuconazole, flutolanil and metominostrobin, flutolanil and SSF-129, flutolanil and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, flutolanil and ferimzone, propamocarb and myclobutanil, propamocarb and fenbuconazole, propamocarb and epoxiconazole, propamocarb and propiconazole, propamocarb and tebuconazole, propamocarb and zoxamide, propamocarb and mancozeb, propamocarb and famoxadone, propamocarb and fenamidone, propamocarb and fluazinam, propamocarb and metominostrobin, propamocarb and SSF-129, propamocarb and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, propamocarb and fosetyl, tebuconazole and zoxamide, tebuconazole and mancozeb, tebuconazole and famoxadone, tebuconazole and fenamidone, tebuconazole and ferimzone, tebuconazole and capropamid, tebuconazole and metominostrobin, tebuconazole and SSF-129, tebuconazole and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, tebuconazole and fluazinam, tebuconazole and cyprodinil, tebuconazole and pyrimethanil, tebuconazole and epoxiconazole, tebuconazole and propiconazole, tebuconazole and 2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, tebuconazole and myclobutanil, tebuconazole and fenbuconazole, tebuconazole and cyproconazole, tebuconazole and fenpropimorph, tebuconazole and fosetyl, cyproconazole and zoxamide, cyproconazole and mancozeb, cyproconazole and famoxadone, cyproconazole and fenamidone, cyproconazole and ferimzone, cyproconazole and capropamid, cyproconazole and metominostrobin, cyproconazole and SSF-129, cyproconazole and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, cyproconazole and fluazinam, cyproconazole and cyprodinil, cyproconazole and pyrimethanil, cyproconazole and epoxiconazole, cyproconazole and propiconazole, cyproconazole and myclobutanil, cyproconazole and fenbuconazole, cyproconazole and tebuconazole, cyproconazole and fenpropimorph, cyproconazole and fosetyl, fenamidone and myclobutanil, fenamidone and fenbuconazole, fenamidone and epoxiconazole, fenamidone and propiconazole, fenamidone and tebuconazole, fenamidone and zoxamide, fenamidone and mancozeb, fenamidone and famoxadone, fenamidone and cyprodinil, fenamidone and pyrimethanil, fenamidone and fluazinam, fenamidone and metominostrobin, fenamidone and SSF-129, fenamidone and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, fenamidone and fosetyl, iprodione and zoxamide, iprodione and fosetyl, iprodione and mancozeb, iprodione and famoxadone, iprodione and fenamidone, iprodione and ferimzone, iprodione and capropamid, iprodione and metominostrobin, iprodione and SSF-129, iprodione and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, iprodione and fluazinam, iprodione and cyprodinil, iprodione and pyrimethanil, iprodione and epoxiconazole, iprodione and propiconazole, iprodione and myclobutanil, iprodione and fenbuconazole, iprodione and cyproconazole, iprodione and tebuconazole, fosetyl and myclobutanil, fosetyl and fenbuconazole, fosetyl and epoxiconazole, fosetyl and propiconazole, fosetyl and tebuconazole, fosetyl and fenpropimorph, fosetyl and zoxamide, fosetyl and mancozeb, fosetyl and famoxadone, fosetyl and fenamidone, fosetyl and cyprodinil, fosetyl and pyrimethanil, fosetyl and fluazinam, fosetyl and metominostrobin, fosetyl and SSF-129, fosetyl and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, fosetyl and thifluzamide, carboxin and myclobutanil, carboxin and fenbuconazole, carboxin and epoxiconazole, carboxin and propiconazole, carboxin and tebuconazole, carboxin and zoxamide, carboxin and mancozeb, carboxin and famoxadone, carboxin and fenamidone, carboxin and cyprodinil, carboxin and pyrimethanil, carboxin and fluazinam, carboxin and metominostrobin, carboxin and SSF-129, carboxin and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, carboxin and thifluzamide, carboxin and fosetyl, famoxadone and myclobutanil, famoxadone and fenbuconazole, famoxadone and epoxiconazole, famoxadone and propiconazole, famoxadone and tebuconazole, famoxadone and zoxamide, famoxadone and mancozeb, famoxadone and cyprodinil, famoxadone and pyrimethanil, famoxadone and fluazinam, famoxadone and metominostrobin, famoxadone and SSF-129, famoxadone and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, famoxadone and thifluzamide, famoxadone and fosetyl, fluazinam and myclobutanil, fluazinam and fenbuconazole, fluazinam and epoxiconazole, fluazinam and propiconazole, fluazinam and tebuconazole, fluazinam and zoxamide, fluazinam and mancozeb, fluazinam and cyprodinil, fluazinam and pyrimethanil, fluazinam and fluazinam, fluazinam and metominostrobin, fluazinam and SSF-129, fluazinam and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, fluazinam and thifluzamide, fluazinam and fosetyl, cyprodinil and zoxamide, cyprodinil and mancozeb, cyprodinil and famoxadone, cyprodinil and fenamidone, cyprodinil and ferimzone, cyprodinil and capropamid, cyprodinil and metominostrobin, cyprodinil and SSF-129, cyprodinil and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, cyprodinil and fluazinam, cyprodinil and pyrimethanil, cyprodinil and epoxiconazole, cyprodinil and propiconazole, cyprodinil and tebuconazole, cyprodinil and cyproconazole, cyprodinil and myclobutanil, cyprodinil and fenbuconazole, cyprodinil and fenpropimorph, cyprodinil and fosetyl, fenarimol and zoxamide, fenarimol and mancozeb, fenarimol and famoxadone, fenarimol and fenamidone, fenarimol and SSF-129, fenarimol and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, fenarimol and fluazinam, fenarimol and pyrimethanil, ferimzone and capropamid, ferimzone and myclobutanil, ferimzone and fenbuconazole, ferimzone and epoxiconazole, ferimzone and propiconazole, ferimzone and metominostrobin, ferimzone and SSF-129, ferimzone and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, ferimzone and flutolanil, ferimzone and thifluzamide, ferimzone and pencycuron, pyrimethanil and zoxamide, pyrimethanil and mancozeb, pyrimethanil and famoxadone, pyrimethanil and fenamidone, pyrimethanil and SSF-129, pyrimethanil and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, pyrimethanil and fluazinam, pyrimethanil and cyprodinil, pyrimethanil and myclobutanil, pyrimethanil and fenbuconazole, pyrimethanil and epoxiconazole, ferimzone and tebuconazole, pyrimethanil and fosetyl, metominostrobin and mancozeb, metominostrobin and ferimzone, metominostrobin and capropamid, metominostrobin and myclobutanil, metominostrobin and fenbuconazole, metominostrobin and tebuconazole, metominostrobin and epoxiconazole, metominostrobin and SSF-129, metominostrobin and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, metominostrobin and flutolanil, metominostrobin and fosetyl, metominostrobin and pencycuron, zoxamide and myclobutanil, zoxamide and fenbuconazole, zoxamide and epoxiconazole, zoxamide and propiconazole, zoxamide and tebuconazole, zoxamide and cyproconazole, zoxamide and fenpropimorph, zoxamide and maneb, zoxamide and mancozeb, zoxamide and famoxadone, zoxamide and fenamidone, zoxamide and fosetyl, zoxamide and cyprodinil, zoxamide and pyrimethanil, zoxamide and fluazinam, zoxamide and metominostrobin, zoxamide and SSF-129, zoxamide and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, zoxamide and thifluzamide, capropamid and myclobutanil, capropamid and fenbuconazole, capropamid and epoxiconazole, capropamid and propiconazole, capropamid and tebuconazole, capropamid and metominostrobin, capropamid and SSF-129, capropamid and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, capropamid and flutolanil, capropamid and thifluzamide, capropamid and pencycuron, fenpiclonil and myclobutanil, fenpiclonil and tebuconazole, fenpiclonil and epoxiconazole, fenpiclonil and thifluzamide, fludioxonil and myclobutanil, fludioxonil and tebuconazole, fludioxonil and epoxiconazole, fludioxonil and thifluzamide, SSF-129 and zoxamide, SSF-129 and mancozeb, SSF-129 and famoxadone, SSF-129 and fenamidone, SSF-129 and ferimzone, SSF-129 and capropamid, SSF-129 and metominostrobin, SSF-129 and fluazinam, SSF-129 and cyprodinil, SSF-129 and pyrimethanil, SSF-129 and propiconazole, SSF-129 and 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide, SSF-129 and epoxiconazole, SSF-129 and fenbuconazole, SSF-129 and tebuconazole, SSF-129 and cyproconazole, SSF-129 and fenpropimorph, SSF-129 and myclobutanil, SSF-129 and fosetyl, 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and zoxamide, 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and mancozeb, 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and famoxadone, 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and fenamidone, 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and ferimzone, 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and capropamid, 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and metominostrobin, 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and SSF-129, 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and fluazinam, 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and cyprodinil, 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and pyrimethanil, 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and epoxiconazole, 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and propiconazole, 2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and metominostrobin, 2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and SSF-129, 2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and fluazinam, 2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and cyprodinil, 2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and pyrimethanil, 2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and epoxiconazole, 2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and propiconazole, 2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and tebuconazole, 2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and myclobutanil, 2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and fenbuconazole, 2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and cyproconazole, 2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and fenpropimorph, 2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and fosetyl, propamocarb and cymoxanil, tebuconazole and cymoxanil, fenamidone and cymoxanil, fosetyl and cymoxanil, famoxadone and cymoxanil, zoxamide and cymoxanil, SSF-129 and cymoxanil, 2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-2,7-dioxa-3,6-diazaocta-3,5-dien-1-yl]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-benzeneacetamide and cymoxanil, pronamide and clopyralid, diflufenican and clopyralid, flumetsulam and clopyralid, propanil and clopyralid, asulam and clopyralid, chlorpropham and clopyralid, desmedipham and clopyralid, phenmedipham and clopyralid, sulcotrione and clopyralid, sethoxydim and clopyralid, tralkoxydim and clopyralid, pendimethalin and clopyralid, dinoseb and clopyralid, aclonifen and clopyralid, fomesafen and clopyralid, atrazine and clopyralid, terbuthylazine and clopyralid, terbumeton and clopyralid, ametryn and clopyralid, metribuzin and clopyralid, amitrole and clopyralid, bentazon and clopyralid, bromacil and clopyralid, chlorotoluron and clopyralid, diuron and clopyralid, fluometuron and clopyralid, isoproturon and clopyralid, linuron and clopyralid, chlorsulfuron and clopyralid, nicosulfuron and clopyralid, rimsulfuron and clopyralid, pronamide and acifluorfen, diflufenican and acifluorfen, flumetsulam and acifluorfen, propanil and acifluorfen, asulam and acifluorfen, chlorpropham and acifluorfen, desmedipham and acifluorfen, phenmedipham and acifluorfen, sulcotrione and acifluorfen, sethoxydim and acifluorfen, tralkoxydim and acifluorfen, pendimethalin and acifluorfen, dinoseb and acifluorfen, aclonifen and acifluorfen, fomesafen and acifluorfen, atrazine and acifluorfen, terbuthylazine and acifluorfen, terbumeton and acifluorfen, ametryn and acifluorfen, metribuzin and acifluorfen, amitrole and acifluorfen, bentazon and acifluorfen, bromacil and acifluorfen, chlorotoluron and acifluorfen, diuron and acifluorfen, fluometuron and acifluorfen, isoproturon and acifluorfen, linuron and acifluorfen, chlorsulfuron and acifluorfen, nicosulfuron and acifluorfen, rimsulfuron and acifluorfen, pronamide and imazaquin, diflufenican and imazaquin, flumetsulam and imazaquin, propanil and imazaquin, asulam and imazaquin, chlorpropham and imazaquin, desmedipham and imazaquin, phenmedipham and imazaquin, sulcotrione and imazaquin, sethoxydim and imazaquin, tralkoxydim and imazaquin, pendimethalin and imazaquin, dinoseb and imazaquin, aclonifen and imazaquin, fomesafen and imazaquin, atrazine and imazaquin, terbuthylazine and imazaquin, terbumeton and imazaquin, ametryn and imazaquin, metribuzin and imazaquin, amitrole and imazaquin, bentazon and imazaquin, bromacil and imazaquin, chlorotoluron and imazaquin, diuron and imazaquin, fluometuron and imazaquin, isoproturon and imazaquin, linuron and imazaquin, chlorsulfuron and imazaquin, nicosulfuron and imazaquin, rimsulfuron and imazaquin, pronamide and imazethapyr, diflufenican and imazethapyr, flumetsulam and imazethapyr, propanil and imazethapyr, asulam and imazethapyr, chlorpropham and imazethapyr, desmedipham and imazethapyr, phenmedipham and imazethapyr, sulcotrione and imazethapyr, sethoxydim and imazethapyr, tralkoxydim and imazethapyr, pendimethalin and imazethapyr, dinoseb and imazethapyr, aclonifen and imazethapyr, fomesafen and imazethapyr, oisoxaben and imazethapyr, pyrazon and imazethapyr, atrazine and imazethapyr, terbuthylazine and imazethapyr, terbumeton and imazethapyr, ametryn and imazethapyr, metribuzin and imazethapyr, amitrole and imazethapyr, bentazon and imazethapyr, bromacil and imazethapyr, chlorotoluron and imazethapyr, diuron and imazethapyr, fluometuron and imazethapyr, isoproturon and imazethapyr, linuron and imazethapyr, chlorsulfuron and imazethapyr, nicosulfuron and imazethapyr, rimsulfuron and imazethapyr, tribenuron and fenoxaprop, thifensulfuron and fenoxaprop, pronamide and fenoxaprop, diflufenican and fenoxaprop, flumetsulam and fenoxaprop, propanil and fenoxaprop, asulam and fenoxaprop, chlorpropham and fenoxaprop, desmedipham and fenoxaprop, phenmedipham and fenoxaprop, sulcotrione and fenoxaprop, sethoxydim and fenoxaprop, tralkoxydim and fenoxaprop, pendimethalin and fenoxaprop, dinoseb and fenoxaprop, aclonifen and fenoxaprop, fomesafen and fenoxaprop, atrazine and fenoxaprop, terbuthylazine and fenoxaprop, terbumeton and fenoxaprop, ametryn and fenoxaprop, metribuzin and fenoxaprop, amitrole and fenoxaprop, bentazon and fenoxaprop, bromacil and fenoxaprop, chlorotoluron and fenoxaprop, diuron and fenoxaprop, fluometuron and fenoxaprop, isoproturon and fenoxaprop, linuron and fenoxaprop, chlorsulfuron and fenoxaprop, nicosulfuron and fenoxaprop, rimsulfuron and fenoxaprop, pronamide and fluazifop, diflufenican and fluazifop, flumetsulam and fluazifop, propanil and fluazifop, asulam and fluazifop, chlorpropham and fluazifop, desmedipham and fluazifop, phenmedipham and fluazifop, sulcotrione and fluazifop, sethoxydim and fluazifop, tralkoxydim and fluazifop, pendimethalin and fluazifop, dinoseb and fluazifop, aclonifen and fluazifop, fomesafen and fluazifop, atrazine and fluazifop, terbuthylazine and fluazifop, terbumeton and fluazifop, ametryn and fluazifop, metribuzin and fluazifop, amitrole and fluazifop, bentazon and fluazifop, bromacil and fluazifop, chlorotoluron and fluazifop, diuron and fluazifop, fluometuron and fluazifop, isoproturon and fluazifop, linuron and fluazifop, chlorsulfuron and fluazifop, nicosulfuron and fluazifop, rimsulfuron and fluazifop, pronamide and haloxyfop, diflufenican and haloxyfop, flumetsulam and haloxyfop, propanil and haloxyfop, asulam and haloxyfop, chlorpropham and haloxyfop, desmedipham and haloxyfop, phenmedipham and haloxyfop, sulcotrione and haloxyfop, sethoxydim and haloxyfop, tralkoxydim and haloxyfop, pendimethalin and haloxyfop, dinoseb and haloxyfop, aclonifen and haloxyfop, fomesafen and haloxyfop, oisoxaben and haloxyfop, pyrazon and haloxyfop, atrazine and haloxyfop, terbuthylazine and haloxyfop, terbumeton and haloxyfop, ametryn and haloxyfop, metribuzin and haloxyfop, amitrole and haloxyfop, bentazon and haloxyfop, bromacil and haloxyfop, chlorotoluron and haloxyfop, diuron and haloxyfop, fluometuron and haloxyfop, isoproturon and haloxyfop, linuron and haloxyfop, chlorsulfuron and haloxyfop, nicosulfuron and haloxyfop, rimsulfuron and haloxyfop, diflufenican and 2,4-D, pendimethalin and 2,4-D, nicosulfuron and 2,4-D, rimsulfuron and 2,4-D, diflufenican and 2,4-DB, pendimethalin and 2,4-DB, nicosulfuron and 2,4-DB, diflufenican and triclopyr, pendimethalin and triclopyr, nicosulfuron and triclopyr, diflufenican and dicamba, pendimethalin and dicamba, nicosulfuron and dicamba, clothianidin and chromafenozide, imidacloprid and chromafenozide, nidinotefuran and chromafenozide, nitenpyram and chromafenozide, NTN-32692 and chromafenozide, chromafenozide and clothianidin, chromafenozide and imidacloprid, chromafenozide and nidinotefuran, chromafenozide and nitenpyram, chromafenozide and NTN-32692, nitenpyram and halofenozide, NTN-32692 and halofenozide, clothianidin and halofenozide, imidacloprid and halofenozide, nidinotefuran and halofenozide, halofenozide and clothianidin, halofenozide and imidacloprid, halofenozide and nidinotefuran, halofenozide and nitenpyram, halofenozide and NTN-32692, nitenpyram and methoxyfenozide, NTN-32692 and methoxyfenozide, clothianidin and methoxyfenozide, imidacloprid and methoxyfenozide, nidinotefuran and methoxyfenozide, methoxyfenozide and clothianidin, methoxyfenozide and imidacloprid, methoxyfenozide and nidinotefuran, methoxyfenozide and nitenpyram, methoxyfenozide and NTN-32692, nidinotefuran and tebufenozide, nitenpyram and tebufenozide, NTN-32692 and tebufenozide, clothianidin and tebufenozide, imidacloprid and tebufenozide, tebufenozide and clothianidin, tebufenozide and imidacloprid, tebufenozide and nidinotefuran, tebufenozide and nitenpyram, tebufenozide and NTN-32692, chlorfluazuron and clothianidin, diflubenzuron and clothianidin, flucycloxuron and clothianidin, flufenoxuron and clothianidin, hexaflumuron and clothianidin, lufenuron and clothianidin, novaluron and clothianidin, teflubenzuron and clothianidin, triflumuron and clothianidin, clothianidin and chlorfluazuron, clothianidin and diflubenzuron, clothianidin and flucycloxuron, clothianidin and flufenoxuron, clothianidin and hexaflumuron, clothianidin and lufenuron, clothianidin and novaluron, clothianidin and teflubenzuron, clothianidin and triflumuron, chlorfluazuron and imidacloprid, diflubenzuron and imidacloprid, flucycloxuron and imidacloprid, flufenoxuron and imidacloprid, hexaflumuron and imidacloprid, lufenuron and imidacloprid, novaluron and imidacloprid, teflubenzuron and imidacloprid, triflumuron and imidacloprid, imidacloprid and chlorfluazuron, imidacloprid and diflubenzuron, imidacloprid and flucycloxuron, imidacloprid and flufenoxuron, imidacloprid and hexaflumuron, imidacloprid and lufenuron, imidacloprid and novaluron, imidacloprid and teflubenzuron, imidacloprid and triflumuron, chlorfluazuron and nidinotefuran, diflubenzuron and nidinotefuran, flucycloxuron and nidinotefuran, flufenoxuron and nidinotefuran, hexaflumuron and nidinotefuran, novaluron and nidinotefuran, teflubenzuron and nidinotefuran, triflumuron and nidinotefuran, nidinotefuran and chlorfluazuron, nidinotefuran and diflubenzuron, nidinotefuran and flucycloxuron, nidinotefuran and flufenoxuron, nidinotefuran and hexaflumuron, nidinotefuran and novaluron, nidinotefuran and teflubenzuron, nidinotefuran and triflumuron, diflubenzuron and nitenpyram, flucycloxuron and nitenpyram, flufenoxuron and nitenpyram, hexaflumuron and nitenpyram, lufenuron and nitenpyram, novaluron and nitenpyram, teflubenzuron and nitenpyram, triflumuron and nitenpyram, nitenpyram and diflubenzuron, nitenpyram and flucycloxuron, nitenpyram and flufenoxuron, nitenpyram and hexaflumuron, nitenpyram and lufenuron, nitenpyram and novaluron, nitenpyram and teflubenzuron, nitenpyram and triflumuron, chlorfluazuron and NTN-32692, diflubenzuron and NTN-32692, flucycloxuron and NTN-32692, flufenoxuron and NTN-32692, hexaflumuron and NTN-32692, lufenuron and NTN-32692, novaluron and NTN-32692, teflubenzuron and NTN-32692, triflumuron and NTN-32692, NTN-32692 and chlorfluazuron, NTN-32692 and diflubenzuron, NTN-32692 and flucycloxuron, NTN-32692 and flufenoxuron, NTN-32692 and hexaflumuron, NTN-32692 and lufenuron, NTN-32692 and novaluron, NTN-32692 and teflubenzuron, NTN-32692 and triflumuron, chlorfluazuron and acephate, diflubenzuron and acephate, flucycloxuron and acephate, flufenoxuron and acephate, hexaflumuron and acephate, lufenuron and acephate, novaluron and acephate, teflubenzuron and acephate, triflumuron and acephate, chromafenozide and acephate, halofenozide and acephate, methoxyfenozide and acephate, tebufenozide and acephate and chlorfluazuron, acephate and diflubenzuron, acephate and flucycloxuron, acephate and flufenoxuron, acephate and hexaflumuron, acephate and lufenuron, acephate and novaluron, acephate and teflubenzuron, acephate and triflumuron, acephate and chromafenozide, acephate and halofenozide, acephate and methoxyfenozide, tebufenozide and tebufenozide, chromafenozide and fluvalinate, tebufenozide and fluvalinate, halofenozide and fluvalinate, methoxyfenozide and fluvalinate, chromafenozide and fluazuron, halofenozide and fluazuron, methoxyfenozide and fluazuron, tebufenozide and fluazuron, chromafenozide and fipronil, halofenozide and fipronil, methoxyfenozide and fipronil, tebufenozide and fipronil, fipronil and chromafenozide, fipronil and halofenozide, fipronil and methoxyfenozide, fipronil and tebufenozide, chromafenozide and pyrimidifen, halofenozide and pyrirmidifen, methoxyfenozide and pyrimidifen, tebufenozide and pyrimidifen, chlorfluazuron and pyrimidifen, diflubenzuron and pyrimidifen, flucycloxuron and pyrimidifen, flufenoxuron and pyrimidifen, hexaflumuron and pyrimidifen, lufenuron and pyrimidifen, novaluron and pyrimidifen, teflubenzuron and pyrimidifen, triflumuron and pyrimidifen, chlorfluazuron and dicofol, diflubenzuron and dicofol, flucycloxuron and dicofol, flufenoxuron and dicofol, hexaflumuron and dicofol, lufenuron and dicofol, novaluron and dicofol, teflubenzuron and dicofol, triflumuron and dicofol, dicofol and chlorfluazuron, dicofol and diflubenzuron, dicofol and flucycloxuron, dicofol and flufenoxuron, dicofol and hexaflumuron, dicofol and lufenuron, dicofol and novaluron, dicofol and teflubenzuron, dicofol and triflumuron, chromafenozide and tebuconazole, methoxyfenozide and tebuconazole, tebufenozide and tebuconazole, bifenazate and tebuconazole, pyrimidifen and tebuconazole, tebuconazole and chromafenozide, tebuconazole and methoxyfenozide, tebuconazole and tebufenozide, tebuconazole and bifenazate, tebuconazole and pyrimidifen, chromafenozide and fenbuconazole, methoxyfenozide and fenbuconazole, tebufenozide and fenbuconazole, bifenazate and fenbuconazole, pyrimidifen and fenbuconazole, cyproconazole and chromafenozide, cyproconazole and methoxyfenozide, cyproconazole and tebufenozide, cyproconazole and bifenazate, cyproconazole and pyrimidifen, halofenozide and fenpiclonil, fenpiclonil and halofenozide, chromafenozide and fluazinam, halofenozide and fluazinam, methoxyfenozide and fluazinam, tebufenozide and fluazinam, chlorfluazuron and fluazinam, diflubenzuron and fluazinam, flucycloxuron and fluazinam, flufenoxuron and fluazinam, hexaflumuron and fluazinam, lufenuron and fluazinam, novaluron and fluazinam, teflubenzuron and fluazinam, triflumuron and fluazinam, fluazinam and chromafenozide, fluazinam and halofenozide, fluazinam and methoxyfenozide, fluazinam and tebufenozide, fluazinam and chlorfluazuron, fluazinam and diflubenzuron, fluazinam and flucycloxuron, fluazinam and flufenoxuron, fluazinam and hexaflumuron, fluazinam and lufenuron, fluazinam and novaluron, fluazinam and teflubenzuron, and fluazinam and triflumuron,
R1 and R2 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxy, carboxy(C1-C20)alkyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkenyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkenylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkynylcarbonyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, or aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, or R1 and R2 taken together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a 5-7 membered saturated or unsaturated ring, or R1 may be a pesticidal moiety if R2 is a hydrogen atom,
R3 and R4 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, or (C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl or (C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more halo, aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl or aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, or R3 and R4 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 5- or 6-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring, or
the pesticidally acceptable salts, isomers and enantiomers thereof
In a second preferred embodiment of this invention, the pesticidal compound is represented by formula (II) 
wherein
Ra is a hydrogen atom, halo or (C1-C4)alkyl,
Rb is a hydrogen atom or (C1-C4)alkoxy, optionally substituted with halo,
Rc is selected from a hydrogen atom, halo, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)alkoxy, (C1-C4)alkoxy(C1-C4)alkyl and nitro,
Rd, Re and Rf are each independently selected from a hydrogen atom, halo, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)alkoxy, and (C1-C4)alkoxy(C1-C4)alkyl,
Rg is a branched (C4-C6)alkyl,
Rh is a hydrogen atom, halo, (C1-C4)alkoxy, (C1-C4)alkyl, or when taken together with Rb is methylenedioxy (xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94), 1,2-ethylenedioxy (xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94), or 1,2-ethyleneoxy (xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94) or 1,3-propyleneoxy (xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94) wherein the oxo atom is located at either the Rbor Rh position,
the substituents Rc and Rd, or Rd and Re, or Re and Rf when taken together can be methylenedioxy or 1,2-ethylenedioxy,
R1 and R2 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxy, carboxy(C1-C20)alkyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkenyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkenylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkynylcarbonyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4, and NR3R4, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, or ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroaryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy and NR3R4, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, or R1 and R2 taken together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a 5-7 membered saturated or unsaturated ring, or R1 may be a pesticidal moiety if R2 is a hydrogen atom,
q and t are each independently 0 or 1,
Z2(X2)q is halo, NR3R4, {(NR3R4R5)+Mxe2x88x92}, OR3, S(O)jR3 or SO2NR3R4 when both q and t are 0 wherein Mxe2x88x92 is halo, hydroxy, (C1-C8)alkoxy or the anion of a carboxylic acid and j is 0, 1 or 2,
R3, R4 and R5 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, or (C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl or (C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more halo, aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl or aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, or R3 and R4 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 5- or 6-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring, and Mxe2x88x92 is halo, hydroxy, alkoxy or the anion of a carboxylic acid,
Z2(X2)q is a hydrogen atom, methyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, acetamidomethyl, xcex1-carboxybenzyl, methoxycarbonylaminomethyl, diethylphosphorylmethyl, 2-hydroxy-2-propyl, 1-(isopropylidenyliminooxy)ethyl, 4,4,4-trifluoro-2-butyl, 2-(trifluoromethyl)propyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, ethynyl, 5-pyrrolidinyl-2-one, 1-(benzyloxycarbonylamino)-1-methylethyl, methylcarbonyl, 3-rhodaninylmethyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 2-furylcarbonylaminomethyl, 2-(2,5-dihydropyrrolidion-1-yl)ethyl, 2-(methoxy)ethoxymethyl, mesylmethyl, 4-heptyloxyphenyl, 2,6-dichlorophenyl, 1-(3,5-diiodopyridin-4-one)ylmethyl, 3-pyridyl, 2,3-dichloro-5-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2,6-dichloro-4-pyridyl, 4-mesylphenyl, 2-chloro-4-nitrophenyl, 2-nitro-4-chlorophenyl, 2-nitro-5-chlorophenyl, 2-ethoxyphenyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropyl, 5-methyl-2-pyrazinyl, 2-tetrahydrofuryl, 3-(2-thienyl)propyl, 1-phenyl-1-cyclopentyl, xcex1-cyclopentylbenzyl, 1-methylcyclohexyl, 2-chloro-3-pyridyl, cyclopentyl, 1-methyl-2-pyrrolyl, 2,6-dimethoxyphenyl, 2,6-dimethoxy-3-pyridyl, 2-(2-thienyl)vinyl, 2-nitro-5-thiocyanatophenyl, 2-(tert-butoxycarbonylamino)-2-propyl, 1-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)piperidin-4-yl, 2-methyl-3-pyridyl, 1-(acetylamino)-2-methylpropyl, 1-acetyl-4-hydroxypyrrolidin-2-yl, 1,3-dihydroxy-2-methyl-2-propyl, 3-methylthio-1-acetylaminopropyl, 2,6-dimethoxy-4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-nitro-3-pyrazolyl, 4-sulfamoylphenyl, 1-acetylaminovinyl, 2-(benzyloxycarbonyl)-1-(tert-butoxycarbonylamino)ethyl, 4-(1-hexyloxy)phenyl, 1-(2-chlorophenoxy)-1-methylethyl, 3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl, 3,5-dinitro-4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-piperidinyl hydrochloride, 2-carboxy-1-(tert-butoxycarbonylamino)ethyl, 2-(benzyloxycarbonyl)-1-aminoethyl hydrochloride, 2-carboxy-1-aminoethyl hydrochloride, 2-methyl-3-pyridyl hydrochloride, 2,4-dinitrophenyl, 1-hydroxy-1-phenylethyl, 2-nitro-3-hydroxy-4-methylphenyl, 2-methylcyclopropyl, 1-phenylpropyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphth-2-yl, 1-benzyl-2,2-dimethylpropyl, 2,2,3,3-tetramethylcyclopropyl, acetoxymethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoro-1-methoxy-1-phenylethyl, 2-hexyl, 1-heptynyl, 3-tetrahydrofuryl, 2-methyl-2-butyl, 2-methylcyclohexyl, 2-methyl-4-penten-2-yl, 4-heptyl, 2-pentyl, 1-phenylethyl, phenoxymethyl, 2,3,4,5,6-pentafluorophenoxymethyl, 1-(methoxyimino)-1-((2-formylamino)-4-thiazolyl)methyl, 3-hydroxy-3-pentyl, 2-methoxyphenoxymethyl, mesityl, 2-methyl-1,4-cyclohexadien-3-yl, 2-(4-chlorophenoxy)-2-propyl, 2-hydroxy-2-butyl, 3-heptyl, 1-phenyl-2-methylbutyl, sec-butyl, cyclobutyl, 3-pentyl, xcex1-(3,5-dinitrobenzoylamino)benzyl, 2,2-dichloro-1-methylcyclopropyl, 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-hydroxy-2-butyl, 3-nitro-4-hydroxyphenyl, 4,8-dihydroxy-2-quinolinyl, 2-hydroxy-1-phenylethyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, neopentyl, 1-(3,5-dinitrobenzoylamino)-3-methylbutyl, 2-hydroxybenzoylaminomethyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 2-pyridyl-N-oxide, 6-hydroxy-2-pyridyl, 3-hydroxy-2-pyridyl, benzoylaminomethyl, 1-methyl-2-oxo-5-(3-pyridyl)pyrrolidin-4-yl, 1,3,4,5-tetrahydroxycyclohexyl, 1-acetamido-2-methylpropyl, 1-acetamido-3-methylthiopropyl, 1-(tert-butoxycarbonylamino)-2-methylpropyl, 2-(2-chlorophenyl)vinyl, benzofuran-2-yl, 3-thienyl, 3-methylinden-2-yl, 3,4,5-trihydroxy-1-cyclohexenyl, 2-(2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)vinyl, 2-(4-methylphenyl)vinyl, cyclohexenyl, 2-(4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)vinyl, cyclopentenyl, 2-penten-2-yl, 2-(trifluoromethyl)-1-propenyl, 2-(2-fluorophenyl)vinyl, vinyl, 2-(4-(dimethylamino)phenyl)vinyl, 2-(2-methoxyphenyl)vinyl, 2-(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)vinyl, 2-(3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)vinyl, 1-fluoro-2-phenylvinyl, 3-methyl-2-thienyl, 1-cyano-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)vinyl, 2-(4-fluorophenyl)vinyl, isobutylidene, 7-methyl-1-ethyl-3-naphthyridinyl-4-one, 2-(3-methoxy-4-hydroxyphenyl)vinyl, 2-(5-(1,3-benzodioxolanyl))vinyl, 1-methylcyclopropyl, 2-furyl, 2-phenylvinyl, 2-(4-bromophenyl)vinyl, 3-furyl, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)vinyl, 1-methyl-2-indolyl, 2-(3-pyridyl)vinyl, 2-(3-fluorophenyl)vinyl, 5-methyl-2-thienyl, 3-isoquinolinyl-1-one, 2,6-dimethyl-1,5-heptadienyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-(2,3-dimethoxyphenyl)vinyl, 1,3-pentadienyl, 2-(3-nitrophenyl)vinyl, 2-(4-chlorophenyl)vinyl, 2-(4-nitrophenyl)vinyl, 2-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)vinyl, 2-pentafluorophenylvinyl, 1-methyl-2-phenylvinyl, 2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)vinyl, 2-(3-hydroxyphenyl)vinyl, 2-(2-furyl)vinyl, 2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)vinyl, 2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)vinyl, 2-(2-nitrophenyl)vinyl, 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoro-2-methyl-2-propyl, 1-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-2-pyrrolidinyl, 1-(di-n-propylamino)ethyl, 2-amino-2-propyl hydrochloride or 2-pyrrolidinyl hydrochloride, when q is 0 and t is 1,
Z2(X2)q is 3,5,6-trichloro-2-pyridyloxymethyl, 3,6-dichloro-2-pyridyl, 3-(4,6-dimethoxy-2-pyrimidinyloxy)-2-pyridyl or 
when both q and t are 1, or
the pesticidally acceptable salts, isomers and enantiomers thereof
In a more preferred embodiment, Rg is tert-butyl. In an even more preferred embodiment, Rh is halo, preferably chloro, and Ra, Rb, Rc, Rd, Re and Rf are hydrogen atoms. In another even more preferred embodiment, Rh is methyl or ethyl, preferably ethyl, Ra, Rb, Rc and Re are hydrogen atoms, and Rd and Rf are independently selected from methyl, ethyl, halo and cyano, preferably methyl. In yet another even more preferred embodiment, Ra is halo, methyl or ethyl, preferably methyl, Rb is methoxy or ethoxy, preferably methoxy, Rc, Re and Rh are hydrogen atoms, and Rd and Rf are independently selected from methyl, ethyl, halo and cyano, preferably methyl. In still yet another even more preferred embodiment, Ra is halo, methyl or ethyl, preferably methyl, Rb and Rh are taken together to form a methylenedioxy, a 1,2-ethylenedioxy, or a 1,2-ethyleneoxy or 1,3-propyleneoxy link wherein the oxo atom is located at either the Rb or Rh position, preferably 1,3-propyleneoxy, Rc and Rf are hydrogen atoms, and Rd and Rf are independently selected from methyl, ethyl, halo and cyano, preferably methyl.
In another more preferred embodiment, the pesticidal compound is represented by formula (II) 
wherein
Ra is a hydrogen atom, halo or (C1-C4)alkyl,
Rb is a hydrogen atom or (C1-C4)alkoxy, optionally substituted with halo,
Rc is selected from a hydrogen atom, halo, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)alkoxy, (C1-C4)alkoxy(C1-C4)alkyl and nitro,
Rd, Re and Rf are each independently selected from a hydrogen atom, halo, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)alkoxy, and (C1-C4)alkoxy(C1-C4)alkyl,
Rg is a branched (C4-C6)alkyl,
Rh is a hydrogen atom, halo, (C1-C4)alkoxy, (C1-C4)alkyl, or when taken together with Rb is methylenedioxy (xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94), 1,2-ethylenedioxy (xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94), or 1,2-ethyleneoxy (xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94) or 1,3-propyleneoxy (xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94) wherein the oxo atom is located at either the Rb or Rh position,
the substituents Rc and Rd, or Rd and Re, or Re and Rf when taken together can be methylenedioxy or 1,2-ethylenedioxy,
R1 and R2 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxy, carboxy(C1-C20)alkyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkenyl, carboxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkenylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkynylcarbonyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, or ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroaryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy and NR3R4, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, or R1 and R2 taken together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a 5-7 membered saturated or unsaturated ring, or R1 may be a pesticidal moiety if R2 is a hydrogen atom,
Z2(X2)q halo, NR3R4, {(NR3R4R5)+Mxe2x88x92}, OR3, S(O)jR3 or SO2NR3R4 when both q and t are 0 wherein Mxe2x88x92 is halo, hydroxy, (C1-C8)alkoxy or the anion of a carboxylic acid and j is 0, 1 or 2,
R3, R4 and R5 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, or (C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl or (C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more halo, aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl or aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, or R3 and R4 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 5- or 6-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring,
Z2(X2)q is a pesticidal moiety selected from the group consisting of (E,E)-8,10-dodecadienoxy, dodecane-1-oxy, (E)-11-tetradecen-1-oxy, (Z)-9-tetradecen-1-oxy, (Z)-11-hexadecene-1-oxy when q is 1 and t is 0, or
the pesticidally acceptable salts, isomers and enantiomers thereof.
In yet another more preferred embodiment, the pesticidal compound is represented by formula (IIA) 
wherein
Ra is a hydrogen atom, halo or (C1-C4)alkyl,
Rb is a hydrogen atom or (C1-C4)alkoxy, optionally substituted with halo,
Rc is selected from a hydrogen atom, halo, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)alkoxy, (C1-C4)alkoxy(C1-C4)alkyl and nitro,
Rd, Re and Rf are each independently selected from a hydrogen atom, halo, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)alkoxy, and (C1-C4)alkoxy(C1-C4)alkyl,
Rg is a branched (C4-C6)alkyl,
Rh is a hydrogen atom, halo, (C1-C4)alkoxy, (C1-C4)alkyl, or when taken together with Rb is methylenedioxy (xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94), 1,2-ethylenedioxy (xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94), or 1,2-ethyleneoxy (xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94) or 1,3-propyleneoxy (xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94) wherein the oxo atom is located at either the Rb or Rh position,
the substituents Rc and Rd, or Rd and Re, or Re and Rf when taken together can be methylenedioxy or 1,2-ethylenedioxy,
R1 and R2 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10 )alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio (C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxy, carboxy(C1-C20)alkyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkenyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkenylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkynylcarbonyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, or ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroaryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-Cl0)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy and NR3R4, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, or R1 and R2 taken together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a 5-7 membered saturated or unsaturated ring, or R1 may be a pesticidal moiety if R2 is a hydrogen atom,
m is 0 or 1,
t is 0,
Z1(X1)m is NR3R4, OR3, S(O)jR3 or SO2NR3R4 when m is 0 and j is 0, 1 or 2,
R3, R4 and R5 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, or (C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl or (C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more halo, aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl or aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1C10)alkoxy, heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, or R3 and R4 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 5- or 6-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring,
Z1(X1)m is a pesticidal moiety selected from the group consisting of (E,E)-8,10-dodecadienoxy, dodecane-1-oxy, (E)-11-tetradecen-1-oxy, (Z)-9-tetradecen-1-oxy, (Z)-11-hexadecene-1-oxy, when m is 1, or
the pesticidally acceptable salts, isomers and enantiomers thereof.
In a third preferred embodiment of this invention, the pesticidal compound is of the formula 
wherein
R1 and R2 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxy, carboxy(C1-C20)alkyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkenyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkenylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkynylcarbonyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C1-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, or ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroaryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy and NR3R4, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, or R1 and R2 taken together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a 5-7 membered saturated or unsaturated ring, or R1 may be a pesticidal moiety if R2 is a hydrogen atom,
R6 is a hydrogen atom, (C1-C4)alkyl or M+,
R7 and R8 are each independently (C1-C4)alkyl, hydroxy, (C1-C4)alkoxy, phenoxy or phenoxy substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C4)alkyl, halo(C1-C4)alkyl, cyano, nitro, (C1-C4)alkoxy, halo(C1-C4)alkoxy, carboxy, hydroxy, amino, (C1-C4)alkylamino and {(C1-C4)alkyl}2amino, or Oxe2x88x92M+,
M+ is an alkali metal cation, (NHR9R10R11)+ or (SR9R10R11)+,
R9, R10 and R11 are each independently hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, or (C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl or (C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more halo, aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl or aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, or R3 and R4 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 5- or 6-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring,
q and t are each independently 0 or 1,
Z2(X2)q halo, NR3R4, {(NR3R4R5)+Mxe2x88x92}, OR3, S(O)jR3 or SO2NR3R4 when both q and t are 0 wherein Mxe2x88x92 is halo, hydroxy, (C1-C8)alkoxy or the anion of a carboxylic acid and j is 0, 1 or 2,
Z2(X2)q is (C1-C20)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylcarbonyloxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C20)alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy(C1-C20)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, acetylamino(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C20)alkyl, (C2-C20)alkenyl, halo(C2-C20)alkenyl, acetylamino(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C20)alkynyl, halo(C2-C20)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, carboxy(C3-C8)cycloalkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C5)alkoxy(C1-C5)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1 -C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, SO2NR3R4, NR3R4, carboxy(C1-C20)alkyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkenyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkynyl, di(C1-C10)alkoxyphosphoryl(C1-C10)alkyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl, thiocyanato, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, arcyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, aroxy(C1-C10)alkyl, or ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, arcyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, aroxy(C1-C10)alkyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, hydroxy, cyano, (C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroaryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy and NR3R4, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl, or heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, when q is 0 and t is 1,
R3, R4 and R5 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-Cs)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, or (C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl or (C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more halo, aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl or aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, or R3 and R4 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 5- or 6-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring,
Z2(X2)q is 3,6-dichloro-2-methoxyphenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenoxymethyl, 3-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)-1-propyl, 3,5,6-trichloro-2-pyridyloxymethyl, 3,6-dichloro-2-pyridyl, 2-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yloxy)phenyl or 4-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenylphenoxy)-2-nitrophenyl, when q and t are each 1, or
the pesticidally acceptable salts, isomers and enantiomers thereof.
In a more preferred embodiment, R1 is a hydrogen atom, (C1-C4)alkyl, phenyl or phenyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C4)alkyl, halo(C1-C4)alkyl, cyano, nitro, (C1-C4)alkoxy, halo(C1-C4)alkoxy, carboxy, hydroxy, amino, (C1-C4)alkylamino or {(C1-C4)alkyl}2amino,
R2 is a hydrogen atom,
R6 is a hydrogen atom or (C1-C4)alkyl,
R7 and R8 are each independently (C1-C4)alkyl, hydroxy, (C1-C4)alkoxy or Oxe2x88x92M+,
M+ is an alkali metal cation or (NHR9R10R11)+,
R9, R10 and R11 are each independently hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, or (C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl or (C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more halo, aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl or aryl, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, or R3 and R4 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 5- or 6-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring,
q and t are each independently 0 or 1,
Z2(X2)q is (NR3R4R5)+ Mxe2x88x92 when both q and t are 0 wherein Mxe2x88x92 is halo, hydroxy, (C1-C8)alkoxy or the anion of a carboxylic acid,
Z2(X2)q is (C1-C20)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, phenyl or phenyl substituted with one or more substituents selected from halo, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, (C1-C4)alkyl, halo(C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)alkoxy and halo(C1-C4)alkoxy, phenoxy(C1-C4)alkyl or phenoxy(C1-C4)alkyl substituted on the phenyl ring with one or more substituents selected from halo, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, (C1-C4)alkyl, halo(C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)alkoxy and halo(C1-C4)alkoxy, or di(C1-C4)alkoxyphosphoryl(C1-C4)alkyl when q is 0 and t is 1,
Z2(X2)q is 3,6-dichloro-2-methoxyphenyl, 3-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)-1-propyl or 3,5,6-trichloro-2-pyridyloxymethyl when q and t are each 1,
R3, R4 and R5 are each independently a hydrogen atom or a (C1-C4)alkyl, or the pesticidally acceptable salts, isomers and enantiomers thereof.
In an even more preferred embodiment, R1 is a hydrogen atom, (C1-C4)alkyl, phenyl or phenyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C4)alkyl, halo(C1-C4)alkyl, cyano, nitro, (C1-C4)alkoxy, halo(C1-C4)alkoxy, carboxy, hydroxy, amino, (C1-C4)alkylamino or {(C1-C4)alkyl}2amino,
R2 is a hydrogen atom,
R6 is a hydrogen atom or (C1-C4)alkyl,
R7 and R8 are each independently hydroxy or Oxe2x88x92M+, M+ is (NHR9R10R11)+, R9, R10 and R11 are each a hydrogen atom or (C1-C4)alkyl, q is 0 or 1, t is 1, Z2(X2)q is (C1-C6)alkyl, cyclopropyl, methylcyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or halo(C1-C4)alkyl, when q is 0 or is 3,5,6-trichloropyridyloxymethyl or 2,4-dichlorophenoxymethyl when q is 1, or the pesticidally acceptable salts, isomers and enantiomers thereof.
In a fourth preferred embodiment of this invention, the pesticidal compound is represented by formula (IV) 
wherein
R1 and R2 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxy, carboxy(C1-C20)alkyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkenyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkenylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkynylcarbonyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, or ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroaryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy and NR3R4, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, or R1 and R2 taken together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a 5-7 membered saturated or unsaturated ring, or R1 may be a pesticidal moiety if R2 is a hydrogen atom,
Y3 and Y4 are each independently selected from halo,
q and t are each independently 0 or 1,
Z2(X2)q is halo, NR3R4, {(NR3R4R5)+Mxe2x88x92}, OR3, S(O)jR3 or SO2NR3R4 when both q and t are 0 wherein M31  is halo, hydroxy, (C1-C8)alkoxy or the anion of a carboxylic acid and j is 0, 1 or 2,
Z2(X2)q is (C1-C20)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylcarbonyloxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C20)alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy(C1-C20)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, acetylamino(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C20)alkyl, (C2-C20)alkenyl, halo(C2-C20)alkenyl, acetylamino(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C20)alkynyl, halo(C2-C20)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, carboxy(C3-C8)cycloalkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxycyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C5)alkoxy(C1-C5)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, SO2NR3R4, NR3R4, carboxy(C1-C20)alkyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkenyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkynyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylsulfonyl, thiocyanato, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, arcyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, aroxy(C1-C10)alkyl, or ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, arcyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, aroxy(C1-C10)alkyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, hydroxy, cyano, (C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroaryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy and NR3R4, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl, or heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, when q is 0 and t is 1,
R3, R4 and R5 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, or (C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl or (C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more halo, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl or ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy and halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, or R3 and R4 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 5- or 6-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring,
Z2(X2)q is methoxycarbonylaminooxymethyl, 2,4-dichlorophenoxymethyl, 3,6-dichloro-2-pyridyl, 2-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yloxy)phenyl, 2-chloro-6-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-ylsulfanyl)phenyl or 4-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenylphenoxy)-2-nitrophenyl, when q and t are each 1, or the pesticidally acceptable salts, isomers and enantiomers thereof.
In a more preferred embodiment, R1 and R2 are each independently a hydrogen atom, (C1-C20)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C 10)alkylthio(C2-C10)alkynyl, carboxy, carboxy(C1-C20)alkyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkenyl, carboxy(C2-C20)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-C10)alkyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, (C1-C10)alkoxycarbonyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C20)alkylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkenylcarbonyl, (C2-C20)alkynylcarbonyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C1-C10)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkenyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl(C1-C10)alkyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkenyl, heterocyclyl(C2-C10)alkynyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl, or ar(C1-C10)alkyl, ar(C2-C10)alkenyl, ar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, heteroaryl, heteroaryl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy and NR3R4, heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl or heteroar(C1-C10)alkyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkenyl, heteroar(C2-C10)alkynyl substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, (C1-C10)alkyl, (C2-C10)alkenyl, (C2-C10)alkynyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, halo(C2-C10)alkenyl, halo(C2-C10)alkynyl, (C1-C10)alkoxy, halo(C1-C10)alkoxy, SO2NR3R4 and NR3R4, or R1 and R2 taken together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a 5-7 membered saturated or unsaturated ring, or R1 may be a pesticidal moiety if R2 is a hydrogen atom,
Y3 and Y4 are each independently selected from halo,
q and t are each independently 0 or 1,
Z2(X2)q is halo or {(NR3R4R5)+Mxe2x88x92} when both q and t are 0 wherein Mxe2x88x92 is halo, hydroxy, alkoxy or the anion of a carboxylic acid,
Z2(X2)q is (C1-C20)alkyl, cyclo(C3-C8)alkyl, halo(C1-C10)alkyl, phenyl or phenyl substituted with one or more substituents selected from halo, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, (C1-C4)alkyl, halo(C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)alkoxy and halo(C1-C4)alkoxy, phenoxy(C1-C4)alkyl or phenoxy(C1-C4)alkyl substituted on the phenyl ring with one or more substituents selected from halo, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, (C1-C4)alkyl, halo(C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)alkoxy and halo(C1-C4)alkoxy, when q is 0 and t is 1,
Z2(X2)q is methoxycarbonylaminooxymethyl, 2,4-dichlorophenoxymethyl, 3,6-dichloro-2-pyridyl, 2-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yloxy)phenyl, 2-chloro-6-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-ylsulfanyl)phenyl or 4-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenylphenoxy)-2-nitrophenyl, when q and t are each 1,
R3, R4 and R5 are each independently a hydrogen atom or a (C1-C4)alkyl, or the pesticidally acceptable salts, isomers and enantiomers thereof.
In an even more preferred embodiment, R1 is a hydrogen atom, phenyl or (C1-C4)alkyl, R2 is a hydrogen atom, Y3 and Y4 are each bromo, chloro or iodo, q is 0 or 1, t is 1, Z2(X2)q is (C1-C6)alkyl, cyclopropyl, methylcyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or halo(C1-C4)alkyl when q is 0 or is methoxycarbonylaminooxymethyl, 2,4-dichlorophenoxymethyl, 3,6-dichloro-2-pyridyl, 2-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yloxy)phenyl, 2-chloro-6-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-ylsulfanyl)phenyl or 4-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenylphenoxy)-2-nitrophenyl when q is 1, or the pesticidally acceptable salts, isomers and enantiomers thereof.
In Schemes 1-16 hereinafter showing how to synthesize compounds of this invention and Tables 1-9 hereinafter listing various representative compounds of this invention, the following abbreviations may be present: Me for methyl, Et for ethyl, iPr or iPr for isopropyl, n-Bu for n-butyl, t-Bu for tert-butyl, Ph for phenyl, 4Clxe2x80x94Ph or (4Cl)Ph for 4-chlorophenyl, 4Mexe2x80x94Ph or (4Me)Ph for 4-methylphenyl, (p-CH3O)Ph for p-methoxyphenyl, (p-NO2)Ph for p-nitrophenyl, 4Brxe2x80x94Ph or (4Br)Ph for 4-bromophenyl, 2-CF3xe2x80x94Ph or (2CF3)Ph for 2-trifluoromethylphenyl, and the like.
The compounds of Formula I of this invention and the intermediates used in the synthesis of the compounds of this invention can be prepared according to the following methods. Method A can be used when preparing compounds of Formula I as shown below in Scheme 1.
Method A 
where Z1(X1)mxe2x80x94H, (X2)qZ2, G10, G11, G20, G21, R1, R2 are as defined above for compound of Formula I and m=0 or 1, t=0 or 1, q=0 or 1, Y1=halogen such as chlorine.
A typical preparation, according to Method A, of the compound of Formula I is the reaction of the compound of Formula V with the compound of Formula VI in a suitable solvent in the presence of a suitable base. Suitable solvents for use in the above process include ethers such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), glyme, and the like; dimethylformamide (DMF); dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO); acetonitrile; chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride (CH2Cl2) or chloroform (CHCl3). If desired, mixtures of these solvents may be used, however, the preferred solvent is THF. Suitable bases for use in the above process include metal hydrides such as sodium or potassium hydride; metal alkoxides such as sodium or potassium alkoxides; alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium or potassium hydroxide; tertiary amines such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine; an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium or potassium carbonate; or pyridine. If desired, mixtures of these bases may be used, however, the preferred base is pyridine. The above process may be carried out at temperatures between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out between 0xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. The compounds of the present invention by the above process is preferably carried out at about atmospheric pressure although higher or lower pressures can be used if desired. Substantially equimolar amounts of reactants are preferably used although higher or lower amounts can be used if desired. Generally, one equivalent of base is used per equivalent of starting material of compound of Formula VI. The compounds of Formula V are generally commercially available or can be prepared according to known procedures.
The compounds of Formula VI of Scheme 1 are prepared as shown in Scheme 2. The compounds of Formula VI can also be prepared by similar methodology as cited in U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,868. 
where (X2)qZ2, G10, G11, G20, G21, R1, R2 are as defined previously for compound of Formula I and t=0 or 1, q=0 or 1, R12 is an alkyl, aralkyl, or aryl group, and Y1=halogen such as chlorine.
In a typical preparation of the compounds of Formula VI, the compound of Formula VII is treated with a suitable halogenating agent in a suitable solvent, where the suitable halogenating agents include chlorine gas, thionyl chloride, and sulfuryl chloride, however, the preferred halogenating agent is sulfuryl chloride. Suitable solvents for use in the above process include hexanes, chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride, dichloroethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, and the like, however, the reactions are normally run neat. The above process may be carried out at temperatures between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out between 0xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. The compounds of the present invention by the above process is preferably carried out at about atmospheric pressure although higher or lower pressures can be used if desired. Substantially equimolar amounts of reactants are preferably used although higher or lower amounts can be used if desired.
The compounds of Formula VII of Scheme 2 are prepared as shown in Scheme 3. 
where (X2)qZ2, G10, G11, G20, G21, R1, R2 are as defined previously for compound of Formula I and t=0 or 1, q=0 or 1, R12=alkyl, aralkyl, or aryl, and Y2=halogen such as chlorine, bromine, or iodine.
In a typical preparation of the compounds of Formula VII, compound of Formula VIII is reacted with compound of Formula IX in a suitable solvent in the presence of a suitable base. Suitable solvents for use in the above process include ethers such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), glyme, and the like; dimethylformamide (DMF); dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO); acetonitrile; chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride (CH2Cl2) or chloroform (CHCl3). If desired, mixtures of these solvents may be used, however, the preferred solvent is THF. Suitable bases for use in the above process include metal hydrides such as sodium or potassium hydride; metal alkoxides such as sodium or potassium alkoxides; alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium or potassium hydroxide; tertiary amines such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine; an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium or potassium carbonate; or pyridine. If desired, mixtures of these bases may be used, however, the preferred base is diisopropylethylamine. The above process may be carried out at temperatures between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out between 0xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. The compounds of the present invention by the above process is preferably carried out at about atmospheric pressure although higher or lower pressures can be used if desired. Substantially equimolar amounts of reactants are preferably used although higher or lower amounts can be used if desired. Generally, one equivalent of base is used per equivalent of starting material of compound of Formula VIII. The compounds of Formula IX are generally commercially available or can be prepared according to known procedures.
The compounds of Formula VIII of Scheme 3 are prepared as shown in Scheme 4. 
where G10, G11, R1, R2 are as defined previously for compound of Formula I and R12=alkyl, aralkyl, or aryl, Y1=halogen such as chlorine, and Y2=halogen such as chlorine, bromine, or iodine.
In a typical preparation of the compounds of Formula VIII, compound of Formula X is reacted with compound of Formula XI in a suitable solvent in the presence of a suitable base. Suitable solvents for use in the above process include ethers such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), glyme, diethyl ether, and the like; dimethylformamide (DMF); dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO); acetonitrile; chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride (CH2Cl2) or chloroform (CHCl3). If desired, mixtures of these solvents may be used, however, the preferred solvent is diethyl ether. Suitable bases for use in the above process include metal hydrides such as sodium or potassium hydride; metal alkoxides such as sodium or potassium alkoxides; alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium or potassium hydroxide; tertiary amines such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine; an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium or potassium carbonate; or pyridine. If desired, mixtures of these bases may be used, however, the preferred base is sodium hydride. The above process may be carried out at temperatures between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out between 0xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. The compounds of the present invention by the above process is preferably carried out at about atmospheric pressure although higher or lower pressures can be used if desired. Substantially equimolar amounts of reactants are preferably used although higher or lower amounts can be used if desired. Generally, one equivalent of base is used per equivalent of starting material of compound of Formula X. The compounds of Formula XI are generally commercially available or can be prepared according to known procedures.
The compounds of Formula I can be prepared according to Method B as shown in Scheme 5.
Method B 
where Z1(X1)m, (X2)qZ2, G10, G11, G20, G21, R1, R2 are as defined previously for compound of Formula I and m=0 or 1, t=0 or 1, q=0 or 1, Y2=halogen such as chlorine, bromine, or iodine.
In a typical preparation of the compounds of Formula I according to Method B, compound of Formula XII as shown in Scheme 5, is reacted with compound of Formula IX in a suitable solvent in the presence of a suitable base. Suitable solvents for use in the above process include ethers such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), glyme, diethyl ether, and the like; dimethylformamide (DMF); dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO); acetonitrile; chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride (CH2Cl2) or chloroform (CHCl3). If desired, mixtures of these solvents may be used, however, the preferred solvent is THF. Suitable bases for use in the above process include metal hydrides such as sodium or potassium hydride; metal alkoxides such as sodium or potassium alkoxides; alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium or potassium hydroxide; tertiary amines such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine; an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium or potassium carbonate; or pyridine. If desired, mixtures of these bases may be used, however, the preferred base is diisopropylethylamine. The above process may be carried out at temperatures between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out between 0xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. The compounds of the present invention by the above process is preferably carried out at about atmospheric pressure although higher or lower pressures can be used if desired. Substantially equimolar amounts of reactants are preferably used although higher or lower amounts can be used if desired. Generally, one equivalent of base is used per equivalent of starting material of compound of Formula IX. The compounds of Formula IX are generally commercially available or can be prepared according to known procedures.
The compounds of Formula XII of Scheme 5 are prepared as shown in Scheme 6. 
where Z1(X1)mxe2x80x94H, G10, G11, R1, R2 are as defined previously for compound of Formula I and m=0 or 1, Y1=halogen such as chlorine, and Y2=halogen such as chlorine, bromine, or iodine.
In a typical preparation of the compounds of Formula XII, compound of Formula V is reacted with compound of Formula X in a suitable solvent in the presence of a suitable base. Suitable solvents for use in the above process include ethers such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), glyme, diethyl ether, and the like; dimethylformamide (DMF); dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO); acetonitrile; chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride (CH2Cl2) or chloroform (CHCl3). If desired, mixtures of these solvents may be used, however, the preferred solvent is THF. Suitable bases for use in the above process include metal hydrides such as sodium or potassium hydride; metal alkoxides such as sodium or potassium alkoxides; alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium or potassium hydroxide; tertiary amines such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine; an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium or potassium carbonate; or pyridine. If desired, mixtures of these bases may be used, however, the preferred base is sodium hydride. The above process may be carried out at temperatures between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out between 0xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. The compounds of the present invention by the above process is preferably carried out at about atmospheric pressure although higher or lower pressures can be used if desired. Substantially equimolar amounts of reactants are preferably used although higher or lower amounts can be used if desired. Generally, one equivalent of base is used per equivalent of starting material of compound of Formula V. The compounds of Formula V and X are generally commercially available or can be prepared according to known procedures. Additionally compounds of Formula XII, when m=0 and Z1 is not a heteroatom bonded to Cxe2x95x90G20, can be prepared by known procedures or are generally commercially available.
The compounds of Formula I can be prepared according to Method C as shown in Scheme 7.
Method C 
where Y2=halogen such of as iodine, bromine, or chlorine, Z1(X1)m, G10, G11, R1, R2 are as defined previously for compound of Formula I and m=0 or 1, t=0, q=0 or 1, where (X2)qZ2=NR3R4, NR3R4R5, or {(NR3R4R5)M} and when q=0, in compound of Formula XIII, Z2 can be a tertiary amine where in compound of Formula I, Z2 is a quaternary amine salt. When q=1, in compound of Formula XIII, X2Z2 can be a tertiary amine where in compound of Formula I, X2Z2 is a quaternary amine salt.
In a typical preparation of the compounds of Formula I, according to Method C, compound of Formula XII is reacted with compound of Formula XIII in a suitable solvent. Suitable solvents for use in the above process include ethers such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), glyme, diethyl ether, and the like; dimethylformamide (DMF); dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO); acetonitrile; chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride (CH2Cl2) or chloroform (CHCl3). If desired, mixtures of these solvents may be used, however, the preferred solvent is THF. The above process may be carried out at temperatures between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and about 200xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out between 0xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C. The compounds of the present invention by the above process is preferably carried out at about atmospheric pressure although higher or lower pressures can be used if desired. Substantially equimolar amounts of reactants are preferably used although higher or lower amounts can be used if desired. Generally, one equivalent of compound of Formula XIII is used per equivalent of starting material of compound of Formula XII. The compounds of Formula XIII are generally commercially available or can be prepared according to known procedures. The compounds of Formula XII can be prepared by the same process as that of Scheme 6.
Application of Method B (Scheme 6)as described previously for the synthesis of compound of Formula XII to the synthesis of compound of Formula XIV is described below in Scheme 8. Compound of Formula XV (compound of Formula V in which m=1 and Z1(X1)mxe2x80x94H is a suitably substituted pesticidal hydrazine) is reacted with compound of Formula XVI in which Y2=Cl (compound of Formula X in which G10 and G11=O and Y1=Cl) to afford compound of Formula XIV in which Y2=Cl (compound of Formula XII in which m=1, Z1(X1)m is a suitably substituted pesticidal hydrazine and G10 and G11=O):
Method B 
where R1 and R2 are as defined previously for compound of Formula I and Ra-Rh are as defined above for compound of Formula II.
Suitable solvents for use in the above process include ethers such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), glyme, and the like; dimethylformamide (DMF); dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO); acetonitrile; chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride (CH2Cl2) or chloroform (CHCl3). If desired, mixtures of these solvents may be used, however, the preferred solvent is THF. Suitable bases for use in the above process include metal hydrides such as sodium or potassium hydride; metal alkoxides such as sodium or potassium alkoxides; alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium or potassium hydroxide; tertiary amines such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine; an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium or potassium carbonate; or pyridine. If desired, mixtures of these bases may be used, however, the preferred base is sodium hydride. The above method may be carried out at temperatures between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out between 0xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C. Preparation of the compounds of the present invention by the above method is preferably carried out at about atmospheric pressure although higher or lower pressures can be used if desired. Substantially equimolar amounts of reactants are preferably used although higher or lower amounts can be used if desired. Generally, one equivalent of base is used per equivalent of starting material of compound of Formula XV. The compounds of Formula XVI are generally commercially available or can be prepared according to known procedures. The compounds of Formula XV can be prepared according to patented methods such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,530,028 and 6,013,836.
Conversion of Y2 from Cl to Br or Cl to I in compound of Formula XIV can be prepared according to literature procedures. A general description of the synthesis of halogen exchange (Finkelstein reaction) is described in March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, 4th Ed, pp 430-431. Also, see synthesis Example 1-3 for conversion of Y2 from Cl to I in compound of Formula XIV.
Application of Method B (Scheme 5)as described previously for the synthesis of compound of Formula I to the synthesis of compound of Formula II is described below in Scheme 9. Compound of Formula XVII in which t=1 (compound of Formula IX in which q=0 or 1 and G20=O and G21=O) is reacted with compound of Formula XIV [described in Method B (Scheme 8)] to afford compound of Formula II in which t=1 [compound of Formula I in which m=1, q=0 or 1, Z1(X1)m is a suitably substituted pesticidal hydrazine, and G10, G11, G20, and G21=O]: 
where (X2)qZ2, R1 and R2 are as defined previously for compound of Formula I, Ra-Rh are as defined above for compound of Formula II, and Y2=halogen such as iodine, bromine, or chlorine.
Suitable solvents for use in the above process include ethers such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), glyme, and the like; dimethylformamide (DMF); dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO); acetonitrile; chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride (CH2Cl2) or chloroform (CHCl3). If desired, mixtures of these solvents may be used, however, the preferred solvent is THF. Suitable bases for use in the above process include metal hydrides such as sodium or potassium hydride; metal alkoxides such as sodium or potassium alkoxides; alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium or potassium hydroxide; tertiary amines such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine; an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium or potassium carbonate; or pyridine. If desired, mixtures of these bases may be used, however, the preferred base is diisopropylethylamine. The above method may be carried out at temperatures between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out between 0xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. Preparation of the compounds of the present invention by the above method is preferably carried out at about atmospheric pressure although higher or lower pressures can be used if desired. Substantially equimolar amounts of reactants are preferably used although higher or lower amounts can be used if desired. Generally, one equivalent of base is used per equivalent of starting material of compound of Formula XVII. The compounds of Formula XVII are generally commercially available or can be prepared according to known procedures.
The compounds of Formula II in which (X2)qZ2 contains a functional group which can be further manipulated are included as synthesis Examples 37-41 in which a tert-butoxycarbonyl group is removed by HCl/ether deprotection to afford amine-HCl salts. Synthesis Example 42 involves the deprotection of a benzyl ester under hydrogenation conditions to afford the free carboxylic acid.
Application of Method C (Scheme 7)as described previously for the synthesis of compound of Formula I (m=1, Z1(X1)m is a suitably substituted pesticidal hydrazine, t=0, q=0 or 1, and G10 and G11=O) to the synthesis of compound of Formula II is described below in Scheme 10. Compound of Formula XVIIA in which X2)qZ2=NR3R4R5 (compound of Formula XIII in which q=0 or 1 and t=0) is reacted with compound of Formula XIV [described in Method B (Scheme 8)] to afford compound of Formula II in which t=0 [compound of Formula I in which m=1, Z1(X1)m is a suitably substituted pesticidal hydrazine, q=0 or 1, G10 and G11=O, Z2=NR3R4 or {(NR3R4R5)+Mxe2x88x92} when q=0, and (X2)qZ2=NR3R4 or {(NR3R4R5)+Mxe2x88x92} when q=1, where M=Y2]: 
where R1 and R2 are as defined previously for compound of Formula I Ra-Rh and M are as defined above for compound of Formula II, and Y2=halogen such as iodine, bromine, or chlorine.
Suitable solvents for use in the above process include ethers such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), glyme, and the like; dimethylformamide (DMF); dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO); acetonitrile; chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride (CH2Cl2) or chloroform (CHCl3). If desired, mixtures of these solvents may be used, however, the preferred solvent is THF. The above method may be carried out at temperatures between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and about 200xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out between 0xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C. Preparation of the compounds of the present invention by the above method is preferably carried out at about atmospheric pressure although higher or lower pressures can be used if desired. Substantially equimolar amounts of reactants are preferably used although higher or lower amounts can be used if desired. Generally, one equivalent of compound of Formula XVIIA is used per equivalent of starting material of compound of Formula XIV. The compounds of Formula XVIIA are generally commercially available or can be prepared according to known procedures. The compounds of Formula XIV can be prepared by the same method as that of Method B (Scheme 8).
Application of Method A (Scheme 4) as described previously for the synthesis of compound of Formula VIII to the synthesis of compound of Formula XVIII is described below in Scheme 11. Compound of Formula XIX (compound of Formula XI, R12=Et) is reacted with compound of Formula XVI in which Y2=Cl (compound of Formula X where Y1=Cl) to afford compound of Formula XVIII in which Y2=Cl (compound of Formula VIII where G10 and G11=O and R12=Et).
Method A 
where R1 and R2 are as defined previously for compound of Formula I and L=metal salt such as Na or potassium.
Suitable solvents for use in the above process include ethers such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), glyme, diethyl ether and the like; dimethylformamide (DMF); dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO); acetonitrile; chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride (CH2Cl2) or chloroform (CHCl3). If desired, mixtures of these solvents may be used, however, the preferred solvent is diethyl ether. Suitable bases for use in the above process include metal hydrides such as sodium or potassium hydride; metal alkoxides such as sodium or potassium alkoxides; alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium or potassium hydroxide; tertiary amines such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine; an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium or potassium carbonate; or pyridine. If desired, mixtures of these bases may be used, however, the preferred base is sodium hydride. The above process may be carried out at temperatures between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out between 0xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. Preparation of the compounds of the present invention by the above process is preferably carried out at about atmospheric pressure although higher or lower pressures can be used if desired. Substantially equimolar amounts of reactants are preferably used although higher or lower amounts can be used if desired. Generally, one equivalent of base is used per equivalent of starting material of compound of Formula XIX. The compounds of Formula XIX are generally commercially available or can be prepared according to known procedures. For example, R12Sxe2x80x94L=EtSxe2x80x94Na, which is commercially available.
Conversion of Y2 from Cl to Br or Cl to I can be prepared according to literature procedures. A general description of the synthesis of halogen exchange (Finkelstein reaction) is described in March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, 4th Ed, pp 430-431. Also, see synthesis Example 199 for conversion of Y2 from Cl to I in compound of Formula XVIII.
Application of Method A (Scheme 3)as described previously for the synthesis of compound of Formula VII to the synthesis of compound of Formula XX is described below in Scheme 12. Compound of Formula XVIII in which Y2=Cl, Br, or I (compound of Formula VIII where R12=Et and G10 and G11=O) is reacted with compound of Formula XVII in which t=1 (compound of Formula IX where G20 and G21=O and q=0 or 1) to afford compound of Formula XX in which t=1 (compound of Formula VII in which G10, G11, G20, and G21=O, R12=Et and q=0 or 1): 
where (X2)qZ2, R1, and R2 are as defined previously for compound of Formula I.
Suitable solvents for use in the above process include ethers such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), glyme, diethyl ether and the like; dimethylformamide (DMF); dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO); acetonitrile; chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride (CH2Cl2) or chloroform (CHCl3). If desired, mixtures of these solvents may be used, however, the preferred solvent is THF. Suitable bases for use in the above process include metal hydrides such as sodium or potassium hydride; metal alkoxides such as sodium or potassium alkoxides; alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium or potassium hydroxide; tertiary amines such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine; an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium or potassium carbonate; or pyridine. If desired, mixtures of these bases may be used, however, the preferred base is diisopropylethylamine. The above process may be carried out at temperatures between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out between 0xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. Preparation of the compounds of the present invention by the above process is preferably carried out at about atmospheric pressure although higher or lower pressures can be used if desired. Substantially equimolar amounts of reactants are preferably used although higher or lower amounts can be used if desired. Generally, one equivalent of base is used per equivalent of starting material of compound of Formula XVII. The compounds of Formula XVII are generally commercially available or can be prepared according to known procedures.
Application of Method A (Scheme 2)as described previously for the synthesis of compound of Formula VI to the synthesis of compound of Formula XXI is described below in Scheme 13. Compound of Formula XX in which t=1 (compound of Formula VII where R12=Et, G10, G11, G20, and G21=O, and q=0 or 1) is reacted with sulfuryl chloride (halogenating agent) to afford compound of Formula XXI in which t=1 (compound of Formula VI where G10, G11, G20, and G21=O, Y1=Cl and q=0 or 1): 
where (X2)qZ2, R1, and R2 are as defined previously for compound of Formula I.
Suitable halogenating agents include chlorine gas, thionyl chloride, and sulfuryl chloride, however, the preferred halogenating agent is sulfuryl chloride. Suitable solvents for use in the above process include hexanes, chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride, dichloroethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride and the like, however, the reactions are normally run neat. The above process may be carried out at temperatures between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out between 0xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. Preparation of the compounds of the present invention by the above process is preferably carried out at about atmospheric pressure although higher or lower pressures can be used if desired. Substantially equimolar amounts of reactants are preferably used although higher or lower amounts can be used if desired.
Application of Method A (Scheme 1)as described previously for the synthesis of compound of Formula I to the synthesis of compound of Formula III is described below in Scheme 14. Compound of Formula XXII in which R6=H, and R7 and R8=OH (compound of Formula V where m=1 and Z1(X1)m-H is a suitably substituted phosphonomethylglycine) is reacted with hexamethyldisilazane (HMDS) to afford compound of Formula XXIII where R6=SiMe3, and R7 and R8=OSiMe3. Compound of Formula XXIII is then reacted with compound of Formula XXI in which t=1 and q=0 or 1 to afford compound of Formula III in which R6=H, and R7 and R8=OH (compound of Formula I where m=1, t=1, q=0 or 1, Z1(X1)m=phosphonomethylglycine, and G10, G11, G20, and G21=O): 
where (X2)qZ2, R1, and R2 are as defined previously for compound of Formula III.
In the reaction of compound of Formula XXII with HMDS to afford compound of Formula XXIII, the following conditions can be used: Suitable solvents include chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride, dichloroethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride and the like; hexanes; tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, and the like. However, the reactions are normally run neat. The reaction can be carried out at temperatures between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and about 200xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out between 0xc2x0 C. and about 150xc2x0 C. Preparation of compound of Formula XXIII of the present invention by the above method is preferably carried out at about atmospheric pressure although higher or lower pressures can be used if desired. Substantially equimolar amounts of reactants are preferably used although higher or lower amounts can be used if desired. The preferred amount is a slight excess of HMDS. Compounds of the Formula XXII are generally commercially available or can be prepared according to known procedures.
In the reaction of compound of Formula XXIII with compound of Formula XXI to afford compound of Formula III, the following conditions can be used: Suitable solvents for use in the above method include ethers such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), glyme, and the like; dimethylformamide (DMF); dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO); acetonitrile; chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride (CH2Cl2,)and chloroform (CHCl3,). If desired, mixtures of these solvents may be used, however, the preferred solvent is methylene chloride. The above method may be carried out at temperatures between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out between 0xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. Preparation of the compound of Formula III of the present invention by the above method is preferably carried out at about atmospheric pressure although higher or lower pressures can be used if desired. Substantially equimolar amounts of reactants are preferably used although higher or lower amounts can be used if desired.
Application of Method B (Scheme 6) as described previously for the synthesis of compound of Formula XII to the synthesis of compound of Formula XXIV is described below in Scheme 15. Compound of Formula XXV (compound of Formula V in which m=1 and Z1(X1)mxe2x80x94H is a suitably substituted pesticidal phenol) is reacted with compound of Formula XVI in which Y2=Cl (compound of Formula X in which G10 and G11=O and Y1=Cl) to afford compound of Formula XXIV in which Y2=Cl (compound of Formula XII where m=1, Z1(X1)m is a suitably substituted pesticidal phenol, and G10 and G11=O): 
where R1, R2, and Y3 and Y4 are as defined previously for compound of Formula IV.
Suitable solvents for use in the above process include ethers such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), glyme, diethyl ether and the like; dimethylformamide (DMF); dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO); acetonitrile; chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride (CH2Cl2) or chloroform (CHCl3). If desired, mixtures of these solvents may be used, however, the preferred solvent is chloroform. Suitable bases for use in the above process include metal hydrides such as sodium or potassium hydride; metal alkoxides such as sodium or potassium alkoxides; alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium or potassium hydroxide; tertiary amines such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine; an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium or potassium carbonate; or pyridine. If desired, mixtures of these bases may be used, however, the preferred base is pyridine. The above method may be carried out at temperatures between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out between 0xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. Preparation of the compounds of the present invention by the above method is preferably carried out at about atmospheric pressure although higher or lower pressures can be used if desired. Substantially equimolar amounts of reactants are preferably used although higher or lower amounts can be used if desired. Generally, one equivalent of base is used per equivalent of starting material of compound of Formula XXV. The compounds of Formula XVI and XXV are generally commercially available or can be prepared according to known procedures.
Conversion of Y2 from Cl to Br or Cl to I in compound of Formula XXIV can be prepared according to literature procedures. A general description of the synthesis of halogen exchange (Finkelstein reaction) is described in March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, 4th Ed, pp 430-431. Also, see synthesis Example 297 for conversion of Y2 from Cl to I in compound of Formula XXIV.
Application of Method B (Scheme 5) as described previously for the synthesis of compound of Formula I to the synthesis of compound of Formula IV is described below in Scheme 16. Compound of Formula XVII in which t=1 (compound of Formula IX in which q=0 or 1 and G20 and G21=O) is reacted with compound of Formula XXIV in which Y2=I (described in Scheme 15) to afford compound of Formula IV in which t=1 (compound of Formula I where m=1, q=0 or 1, Z1(X1)m is a suitably substituted pesticidal phenol, and G10, G11, G20, and G21=O): 
where (X2)qZ2, R1, R2, and Y3 and Y4 are as defined previously for compound of Formula IV.
Suitable solvents for use in the above process include ethers such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), glyme, diethyl ether and the like; dimethylformamide (DMF); dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO); acetonitrile; chlorinated solvents such as methylene chloride (CH2Cl2) or chloroform (CHCl3). If desired, mixtures of these solvents may be used, however, the preferred solvent is THF. Suitable bases for use in the above process include metal hydrides such as sodium or potassium hydride; metal alkoxides such as sodium or potassium alkoxides; alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium or potassium hydroxide; tertiary amines such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine; an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium or potassium carbonate; or pyridine. If desired, mixtures of these bases may be used, however, the preferred base is diisopropylethylamine. The above method may be carried out at temperatures between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. Ado about 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out between 0xc2x0 C. Ado about 50xc2x0 C. Preparation of the compounds of the present invention by the above method is preferably carried out at about atmospheric pressure although higher or lower pressures can be used if desired. Substantially equimolar amounts of reactants are preferably used although higher or lower amounts can be used if desired. Generally, one equivalent of base is used per equivalent of starting material of compound of Formula XVII. The compounds of Formula XVII are generally commercially available or can be prepared according to known procedures.
Following the general methods described hereinbefore, the following compounds of Formula (II) as listed in Table 1 were prepared.